What If
by LettyRodriguez01
Summary: UPDATE! 06.04.06 What if Mr Toretto wasn't killed by Linder? What would be different, what would stay the same? This is my take.
1. At the Races

**Title**-What If  
**Author**-Lex - thanks to my beta!  
**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!  
**Feedback**-Appreciated, this is my first solo written fic. All comments welcome.  
**Archive**-Sure, just let me know first  
**Summary**-What if Mr Toretto wasn't killed by Linder? What would be different, what would stay the same? This is my take

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – At the Races**

Anthony Toretto looked over at his son and daughter queuing up for hot dogs at the nearby stand, bickering childishly about relish and ketchup and which was better. He chuckled to himself, running a hand over his shaven head as he studied them.

Amelia, Mia, was the true beauty and likeness of her late mother Isabelle, from her long black locks of hair and cocoa butter skin to her toothy white smile and contagious laughter. She was slender and tall for all 15 years of her, looking older than she was.

However her brother Dominic was not so innocent, he in fact was the opposite. Tony sighed; Dom always got himself into trouble. His 6ft something son had a short fuse and a temper that would make his mother roll over in her grave. At seventeen Dom was already known for sleeping with all the girls and Tony could only hope he'd find a woman that would make an honest man out of him.

"...Dom you're such a moron, I can't believe they let you graduate you last year." Mia's voice snapped Tony back to reality. She and Dom were walking back towards him, munching on their hot dogs and teasing each other.

"Well, I can't believe you're so fat." Dom retorted, immediately cringing from the hurt look on Mia's face, he hadn't actually meant to hurt her. He watched his sister put her food and soda on the picnic table he and Tony had set up early and go inside their trailer where her best friend Letty was reading a car magazine.

Tony slapped his son upside the head, "Go apologize to your sister Dominic." He scolded eyes sharp and serious.

"But dad..." Dom all but whined though it was no use, with a wave of his hand, Tony dismissed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's not that bad, brothers are assholes sometimes, just like we piss them off. It's like sibling duty or something."

"He said I was fat though! Am I fat? Am I?"

Letty laughed at her friend, laying the magazine she was reading next to her. "You know you're not chica, Dom's just pissed because Vince had to be at some family thing out of state and couldn't come here to 'balance the sexes'." She deepened her voice as she spoke the last words, imitating Dom from earlier.

"Great, two against one." The girls turned to look at Dom standing in the door of the trailer, rolling his eyes.

He didn't like the fact they ganged up on him. _Hell, Letty's bad enough on her own without Mia_, he thought grumpily as he stepped into the trailer fully.

"Go away Dom, we're having girl talk." Mia commented, scoffing at him.

"Mia I'm sorry, it was just a joke!" he took a seat next to Letty on the slightly beat up couch.

"You called me fat!"

"You called me a moron"

"I proved my point, you moron!"

"Careful you don't look at any food Mia, you'll get even fatter!"

"Enough!" Letty yelled over them, leaving both Toretto's glaring at each other silently. "Geez, you guys need to take some pills or something." She shook her head "C'mon, your dad's racing soon, let's go help him out."

Dom grumbled something but got up and went out the trailer, avoiding his dad's look. Mia also left the trailer, muttering along the lines of 'someone needs to cut his dick off, it past second hand'.

"So Mr T, when you racing, can't wait to see you do your shit." Letty smiled, leaning against the end of the picnic table, oblivious to the looks guys were giving her as they walked passed.

Looking over at Letty, he frowned. "Don't curse, you're a lady and they changed my track time to later, my slot had too many racers."

"Letty? A lady?" Dom busted up laughing, holding his sides. "More like-"

He was cut off by screaming and people running towards the track. An explosion sounded and the four took off running to see what the fuss was. When they got there they saw a car blazing, black smoke inching its way towards them. Tony went to talk to someone who had seen what had happened before he came back to the girls and Dom.

"Looks like someone ran Hakil off the track," sighing, "track's closed. Dom, take Letty and Mia back to the trailer, pack things up. I'll be there in a minute, I have to get the Charger." Tony finished.

"Alright dad no problem." Dom answered, ushering his sister and her best friend away as his father went to get the car.

"Thank God that wasn't daddy." Mia stated her face filled with mixed emotions. If the time hadn't been changed, she could've been without a dad.

"Don't think like that baby girl." Dom put his arm around his little sister's shoulders, reading her thoughts. "The important thing is it wasn't."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Lex  
xXx**


	2. One Week Later

**Title**-What If  
**Author**-Lex - thanks to my beta!  
**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!  
**Feedback**-Appreciated, this is my first solo written fic. All comments welcome.  
**Archive**-Sure, just let me know first  
**Summary**-What if Mr Toretto wasn't killed by Linder? What would be different, what would stay the same? This is my take.

**Author's Note-**This chapter is more of a character development and relationship development, drama hits home in the chapter after next! To make it clear, in this Letty doesn't have a crush on Dom, it's the other way around. However, it does not necessarily mean that it will be a Letty/Dom fic but who knows.

**Reviewers, thank you all so incredibly much!! Your kind words inspire me to write!! Hope you like this chapter!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – One Week Later**

A week had passed since that fateful day at the races and although someone had lost their life for it to happen, everyone seemed to gain an appreciation for life and those around them.

Tony realized that he was incredibly lucky to still be here and that he'd be more careful from now on and began to cut down on the races he went to, so that he could spend more time with his family. He now remembered to count his blessings and hold onto them, take care of them.

Flipping the chicken over on the grill, Tony took the sauce and brush from Mia and lathered it onto the succulent meat.

Mia smiled at him; "smells great daddy." She said, sitting at the picnic table where Letty was watching Dom and Vince play basketball. She noticed that her brother seemed to be a bit distracted however.

She knew Dominic had had the crash on his mind ever since it had happened, and the thought that his father could have been the victim, though he'd never admit it, it scared him. Ever since he'd taken measures to make sure the family were alright, which was good with her because right now she wanted the knowledge there was people to take care of her.

"Come on Dom!" Letty yelled, laughing as Vince dribbled down the drive and attempted a shot at the net, failing miserably.

"Dominic," Tony's voice carried to his son. "Can you go to the store and pick up some things for the salad? Bring Letty with you too, you might be able to put a brain cell together" he teased them.

Dom turned in the direction of his father, having been trying to block Vince getting to the net, forgetting the game immediately. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just the usual Dom, lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes. Go on or the chicken will be charcoal by the time you get back.'' His father replied, impatience growing.

"And you're asking me to bring Let with me? The one person who only ever has one thing on her mind..." he said to his father, then turned to Vince and nudged him and winked. "...Me."

Vince chuckled a little and nudged him back, disturbing him from retrieving a bottle cap from his back pocket. "Nah, she got better things to think about like...me..." he quipped, causing Dom to chuck the cap in his direction.

Vince, now having the open chance to score, decided instead to shoot at Dom's head. He did, and missed, narrowly, the ball flying in front of Dom's face. He caught the ball and chucked it straight at Vince's head...scoring, sending Vince backwards and causing him to let out a cry of pain...followed by a chuckle.

Mia rolled her eyes at her brother and Vince's antics. "You guys are such...guys."

"Well observed Mi." Letty chuckled, brushing her hands on her jeans as she stood up, stretching a little before going over and picking up the basketball and dribbling it around as she waited for Dom.

Dom turned to Lett and snatched the ball from her. "C'mon, let's go." He flashed a grin at her before lifting her up and slinging her over his shoulder. He winked across at Vince, who was chuckling harder. "Catch ya later, man."

"Don't be long!" Tony called after them, shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey!" Letty yelped as he picked her up, "In your dreams Dominic, in your dreams!" She raised a brow, her eyes in direct line to his crotch. "Do you stuff your pants?" she asked, trying to keep the shit eating grin off her face.

Dom dropped her and playfully hit her arm. "100 Toretto, baby girl." He noticeably looked at her chest. "So...do you stuff your bra?" he asked, his eyes visibly fixing themselves to that same spot.

Shoving him away she snorted. "Unlike your hoes Dom I don't need to. 100 all natural." She smirked, moving her head in the way of his view. "Though you'll never get to cop a feel my friend." Letty turned and walked away from him.

He caught up with her fast, backing up mentally on her comment. He really liked Letty, had done for as long as he could remember. Even when she pissed him off and wouldn't leave him alone, he still liked her. He liked that she wasn't a 'ho' and could be trusted, even if he didn't have anything to give her to trust.

He liked her eyes and how he honestly thought he could see things in them. Like when she smiled, her whole face would light up, but the real happiness was in her eyes.

She walked down the street, side by side with him but never said anything, too deep in thought.

Her eyes scanned the house down the street, the house in which she used to live in.

That was before all hell broke loose and her family fell apart. Her parents and little brother Santiago were killed in a car crash, died on impact. She pushed the tears that threatened to rise, down. Her family were the Toretto's now and she didn't want to lose any of them.

Dom hated the silent moments between himself and Letty as much as he loved them. He liked watching her; he could watch her all day. But at the same time he wanted to hear her voice.

He gazed at Letty's old house, and thoughts of what had happened came to mind. He didn't know too much. But he knew enough.

"So..." he began, shoving his hands into his back pockets and shrugging, an irresolute expression taking his form. He hoped maybe he could take her mind off of what had obviously begun to spin round in her head.

"So..." she replied, she knew he was trying to comfort her in some way, pull her thoughts from the day she'd become an orphan and a small smile touched her lips, bumping into him as she walked, "Man slut." she teased.

He smiled. _So what if I am_, he thought. "Just cos you're still a virgin." he knew that thinking of Letty this way was a sure fire way to turn him right on. He couldn't think of her being anything but pure. He watched her face for her reaction, curious to know what she might reply with.

Letty looked at him, both brows raised. "How would you know if I was? Just because you're sister is doesn't mean I have to be." she told him flatly, unaware of his attraction to her.

The store came into sight and Letty felt a surge of energy pull at her. "Race ya!" she took off towards the store. Though she knew Dom was going to win she couldn't help but like the thrill of the chase.

He did indeed catch her up within about four steps, pushing her off-balance as he ran past. He poked his tongue out at her looking back over his shoulder before running smack into a cyclist. Luckily...walking with the bike.

"Real smooth Dom!" laughed Letty when she got to him. Her eyes were shining through her laughter and she shook her head, chuckles still coming from her and she went into the store to get the salad stuff.

Dom laughed, as well as the cyclist, and followed her into the shop, watching her grab the goods.

Walking through the aisles Letty came upon the shelf of condoms and picked up the smallest size there was, throwing them to Dom before getting the rest of what they needed, and stopping for a few minutes to look at the cd's.

Dom frowned, looking at the packet, and chucking it back in her direction. "Hey, I'm not paying for your boyfriend's condoms; tell him to get his own!" He joined her at the CD aisle, immediately grabbing a case. "You know, I can sing..." he said, his eyes fixated on the back of the CD case, his eyebrows rose as if for shameless promotion.

"Yeah right, sure you can Dom." Letty rolled her eyes; putting the CD she was holding back down as she headed for the counter. "I remember your 6th grade show!"

He put down his CD also and followed her to the counter, and once there, slipped his hands gently around her, and leant his face close to her ear, beginning to sing "Hush, Little Baby." He really did have a voice, and even when at the tiniest of volumes. He slipped some money up onto the counter to pay for the goods as he continued to sing.

She looked over her shoulder at him and cracked up laughing, shoving him away. "That doesn't count as a song Dom." Letty picked one of the bags up, handing the other to him as she left the store.

But there was something about what he did that got to her, something that felt so right. His hands on her, his voice in her ear, hot breath on her neck...Letty shook it off. _It doesn't mean anything, he's your friend_, she thought, trying to make an excuse for his actions.

He chuckled to himself and thanked the assistant before leaving. He caught her up one more time and took the bag from her. "You don't have to carry that." he watched her a moment as he took the bag from her hand, using his free hand to unwrap her fingers from the bag.

"Got any plans this weekend?" he started once again, just to hear her speak. Just a little bit more. He liked these times when it was just the two alone, speaking. They could really talk if they wanted to. He always wanted that.

Yet Letty opening up to him was a decision she had to make. Not the other way round. And so he left it. Let her tell him whatever she wanted. Just as long as she spoke to him.

Letty shrugged, letting him the bag, for once not bitching about how she was just as capable as him. She scrunched her face up slightly. "Mia wants me to help baby sit the kids down the street on Saturday. Other than that I have nothing planned. You racing?" her eyes cast upon him, curiosity in them.

More than anything Letty wanted to go to one of the street races, but Tony wouldn't let her or Mia until they were 16. She didn't argue his rules but it still sucked.

Dom listened intently to her words, shaking his head a little at her last set. "Nah...I just think I'm gonna cool it for a while." Racing...kept reminding him of that crash. It freaked him out, no face. He wasn't afraid to admit it. That guy...the thoughts of it being his dad...

She nodded in understanding. He didn't have to say it for her to know why he wasn't racing.

"On Sunday we could all go to the beach or something, and then come home to watch movies." she suggested as they rounded the corner back to the house.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Finally!" Tony exclaimed when they came into the garden. "We thought we'd have to send out a search party or something."

"They were probably fighting about what kind of lettuce to buy." Mia chimed in. Letty never told Mia that when alone she and Dom got along pretty well. But then what sister wanted to know her best friend liked the person she fought with on a daily basis.

Dom chucked the bag in Anthony's direction and grabbed the basketball, resumed playing, but as he continued, something allowed him to remain attached to Letty. Emotionally. He felt just that little bit closer. _Probably nothing_, he thought, as he began dribbling the ball.

"Food's done!" Tony called, setting the last of the bowls and platters on the table. They all took their seats; Tony at the head of the table, Dom to his right and Mia to his left, Letty next Mia and Vince next to Dom.

The silence at the picnic table was a comfortable one. It was part of the routine. Tony looked around at all the kids, trying to force them to take a piece of food with his eyes. "Come on, don't be so afraid." he kept the grin from his face.

Letty and Mia both avoided looking in his direction, instead looked anywhere but him. They didn't want to say grace, it wasn't their turn.

Dom cleared his throat. "I did it yesterday, Dad," he told him, knowing it wasn't his turn, for sure.

Vince's actions were imitations of Letty's and Mia's. Avoiding all contact with Anthony. His eyes avoiding Anthony. Perhaps he was playing a game of statue.

Tony held his gaze on Vince. "Come on Vincent, you know you're hungry." he sat back in his chair. "If you don't say grace that's fine but you'll go even hungrier."

Mia looked at Vince. "V please?"

Vince grumbled a little, looking at Anthony first then at Mia and mumbled something unintelligent beneath his breath, causing Dom and Letty to chuckle a little. He cleared his throat, clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, rested his chin on his fingers, and clenched his jaw as he thought of what to say, the others bowing their heads also, smirking.

"Whenever you went hungry...you ate. So let us. Thanks, God," he concluded, and with that, sat back, released his hand, and smiled contently to himself. "The chicken's too far away could someone please pass me eight pieces?"

Tony chuckled and passed Vince the platter of chicken as the girls started chatting about something. Once again he watched all of them. These were his children and his 'adopted' children and though they all had their faults, his heart swelled with love for them.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Lex  
xXx**


	3. Halloween Night

**Title**-What If  
**Author**-Lex-thanks to my beta!  
**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!  
**Feedback**-Appreciated, this is my first solo written fic. All comments welcome.  
**Archive**-Sure, just let me know first  
**Summary**-What if Mr Toretto wasn't killed by Linder? What would be different, what would stay the same? This is my take.

**truemarine88** – not sure if I deserve such high praise but thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**nikki-da-latina** – more teasing this chapter! ;)

**Shondie – **thanks so much for your compliment. I made up that Letty's parents and brother died in the car crash; it doesn't mention them in the movie. I changed the part where Mia says he notices her at 16 a little. When she's sixteen is really more when people start to notice him noticing her lol. Dom and Vince are both 19, Mia is 15 and Letty is 16.

**VinsBaby1989 – **good to see a Dom/Letty fan. They're my fave couple also but there will be some big obstacles that get in the way, hope you don't hate me for it!

**onyxwaterfallJada91BookWorm1990greenglowchassisscottish lass2**thank you for your reviews!!

**Author's Note – **Another establishing chap, bear with me, it will get better!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – Halloween Night**

It was Halloween night at the Toretto house, and like all holidays, Tony took Halloween very seriously. It was another great tradition of his. All the garage mechanics were invited with their families, the neighbours and their friends and just about anybody Tony could think of to ask, and they were all there, crammed into the house and back yard.

Dressed in his Elvis white jump suit, Elvis hair and shades, Tony greeted the guests in his best Elvis voice as they came into the house/Adams family mansion. He smiled watching the children point out the various things on the front lawn; gravestones, skeletons, ghouls and goblins. Not to mention the toilet paper Vince and Letty had thrown on the house and the eggs Dom had splattered against the windows.

"Letty, are you done yet?" Mia tapped her foot impatiently outside the bathroom door as she fixed in her vampire teeth.

"No! I look like a slut in this Mi!" Letty said, eyeing herself in the full length mirror.

"So not much of a departure from normal huh Lett?" Vince teased as him and Dom came down the hall, fully dressed in their costumes. Vince had chosen to be the hunchback of Notre Dame and Dom was Batman, much to the amusement of Mia, who was now banging on the door of the bathroom.

Lisping through her new teeth Mia tried once more, "If you don't open this door, I'm coming in there!" She pushed the handle again, and again had no luck.

The door swung open a minute later and Letty stood there with a scowl on her face. "I'm meant to be Lara Croft, not slut Barbie." She glared at Vince as he started to laugh.

"You look great Lett, come on, my dad's probably buggin' that we're taking so long." Mia grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the stairs.

From the moment Letty had opened the bathroom door, Dom had been mentally slapping himself for letting his eyes wander over her body. They'd travelled up her long tanned legs to her flat abs and ample cleavage then stopped on her face, letting his gaze linger there. He admired how she never wore make up and how effortlessly she managed to have an effect on him. He imagined her feeling as soft as silk and tasting like vanilla.

He was snapped out of his day dream by a slap on the back.

"You just gonna stand there and drool all day or what bro?" Vince asked, brow raised and smirking.

"Wasn't drooling..." Dom mumbled, heading downstairs after the girls.

_LATER_

"You're cheating!" Mia squeaked as Vince pulled her string high so she couldn't reach it. They were playing a game outside and the rules were simple, eat a doughnut from a string that's suspended from the washing line. The one problem was, with your hands behind your back.

Grinning, he let the string go and went back to eating his, inevitably he won. Vince did his victory dance and gloated as Mia sulked, going inside to wash her now sticky face.

"Cheating against girls, you should know better." Letty spoke up from where she was holding Dom's hands behind him as he bobbed for an apple in the large punch bowl.

"Aw c'mon Lett, she's good at everything else."

A gasp came from Dom as he lifted his head from the water, an apple between his teeth. He pulled his hands from Letty's slowly and took the apple from his mouth. "Did it!" he offered the fruit to Letty, who shook her head.

"Dom's that disgusting, it's been in your big fat mouth." She snorted.

"Afraid of germs Letty?" Dom chuckled, "you share my beer all the time."

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"Not."

"Is!"

"Well how are my happy helpers?" They all turned to Tony, mumbling and muttering that they were fine. "good because the ghost walk in the basement is done and you have to show them around."

"Aw man Mr T."

"Dad, we did it last year."

"Yeah big A, can't we take a rain check?"

There whining and pleading got them no where and they all trudged inside and downstairs to the basement. _Gonna be a long night_, Dom thought while getting a nice view of Letty's ass out of the bottom of her shorts as she bent to tie her boot lace. _Might not be that bad though..._

A few hours later Tony had retreated to his room, claiming he didn't feel too good and that he'd probably just eaten too much candy. All the guests had left an hour or so after that and Mia and Letty went to watch a movie in the living room.

Letty was sprawled out on the couch, a bowl of candy in her hand and a can of coke in her other. Mia was lying on the floor with a bowl of popcorn beside her, eating it whilst her eyes were fixed to the screen.

They were watching the latest Halloween movie, Resurrection, and every time Mia jumped Letty chuckled in amusement. They did this every year.

"So you think under that mask Michael Myers is hot?" Mia asked her friend, putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Mia, the guy's been through hell and back, I doubt that mask protects him from everything."

"Hmm..." was all Mia said, satisfied with that answer for now.

Mia looked over at Letty as the movie finished and stood up, pulling her friend up too. "Let's go bug the guys."

"But..but.." Letty began but didn't finish as she was dragged outside to the garage.

Out in the garage, Dom and Vince were talking as Dom had decided to work on this car his Dad had bought for him for his sixteenth birthday.

"So what was that with you earlier? Not dancing with Tran's sister before, who is a major league score, and everything?" Vince started as he fiddled with an accessory he couldn't quite figure out.

Dom worked away at unscrewing a tight bolt under the hood of the car. He mumbled something beneath his breath, the words deliberately too quiet.

Vince figured Dom didn't want him to hear. He shrugged to himself as he played with the accessory, juggling it from hand to hand. "Well whatever it was, I bet it was somethin' to do with Let."

Dom picked up the cloth that was strung over his shoulder and wiped his hands on it, as he looked up at Vince. He was a great guy, but what did he know? Dom wasn't interested in starting this conversation and so didn't say anything, but when he saw the girls come in, his eyes lightened up.

Letty was still up. Great, maybe he could talk to her about cars for a little bit. Or something. Just as long as they got to talk, that was good enough for him. He slung the cloth back over his shoulder and waved at Lett, and flashed a smile, before resuming unscrewing bolts and whatnot.

Mia looked at Vince and went over to him, sighing. "Is it just me or is Dom totally obvious?" she asked him, her voice too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Sup guys?" she walked over to Dom and saw him struggling to screw in a bolt deep inside the car. "Need a hand?"

Dom shook his head as he pulled on the spanner. Although he was struggling he still managed to get it going, the wear and tear making it even more difficult to get in. He wiped his brow as soon as the bolt was in and rested the other hand on the edge of the car. "Hey, could you do me a favour and pass me that bigger spanner over there?" he asked, pointing towards it. He watched her head move in the direction of his pointed finger, and smiled a little.

Vince nodded. "Guy might as well get a tattoo across his forehead." Vince licked over his lips and smiled, nodded towards Mia. "So...what's a pretty little girl like yourself doin' home tonight when you could be out with your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend? Marco? He's just a friend." She shrugged and looked at him, frowning. "And I'm not little."

Letty went to retrieve the spanner and handed it to him. "Well, if there's nothing I can help with, me and your sister are gonna go watch the last movie, wanna come?"

Dom shrugged. "Maybe later," he mumbled, thoughts of their last 'movie night' flooding to his mind. He moved back a little, rested his hands on the front of the car, looked at the inside. "On second thoughts..." He looked at Letty, one eyebrow raised, as he pulled the cloth from his shoulder once again and began wiping his hands off. He moved across the garage to where the spanner had been before and replaced it. He chucked the cloth aside and, facing the office desk still, stretched out, yawned. "What's the movie?"

Vince looked Mia up and down, a little disappointed at how Mia had spoken of Marco...he'd hoped she'd turn around saying, 'What boyfriend?' But noo. There was a potential boyfriend. He smiled a little and nodded. "You're right, you're not."

"Cherry Falls." Letty tugged at his arm, pulling him towards the house. "If we don't put it on soon Mia's gonna be asleep and we don't get to watch her freak out."

"I heard that!" Mia half yelled before putting a hand on Vince's leg. "Come on let's go watch the movie"

Vince hesitated a moment as Mia jogged off to go watch the movie. He sighed and flipped the light switch before leaving the garage and closing the door behind him.

Dom followed Letty out, having been tugged along most of the way, and plonked down on the couch as she went to go and slip in the rental. "Cherry Falls, I've seen that," he said as she slipped it in. he looked around, hoping there were some yummy snacks within reach.

"Tough, you're watching it again." She pressed pause, waiting for the others as she went to get more food, plopping down next to him and putting her legs over his lap casually. Letty turned the movie on as Mia and Vince came in and got settled.

Dom looked down at the legs in his lap, and shuffled a little beneath her to get a little more comfortable. If he could do that at that moment. He leant his head in an arm that was resting upon the arm of the couch, and watched the credits beginning to roll on the TV screen. He stole a glance Letty's way, noticing how she'd surrounded only herself with various snacks and drinks. How she could eat all that and still look great astounded him. She had a pretty perfect figure, he thought to himself, watching credits roll past, still.

Letty turned and moved, trying to find a comfy position and ended up with her head on Dom's lap and her legs hanging over the other arm of the chair. Her eyes focussed on the movie but her mind began to fall asleep, her eyes half closing as she tried to stay awake.

Mia was fast asleep ten minutes into the move, snoring softly on the floor next to Vince.

Vince had also fallen asleep, snoring open-mouthed against the floor of the lounge.

Dom looked down at Letty in his lap, beginning to fall asleep, just as she had done before. How was it that he was the only one that stayed awake through the entire movie? He decided quickly that he'd had enough of the dumb movie and lifted Letty gently off of him, rolled her onto the couch, for him to get up. He headed straight upstairs, and to his room, but on the way decided to stop by his dad's room to say goodnight.

He knocked upon the door gently, and as he turned the handle to go in, he uttered a gentle, 'Dad?' Almost a whisper, but still with sufficient volume. He didn't hear anything, and peeked his head around the door, to find Anthony asleep, having been reading something.

He headed over to the bed and slowly, gently, removed the papers from his hands and set them aside on the bedside counter. He reached over the other side of the bed, kneeling upon the bed slightly and over his father to click the side lamp off upon the second side table. He pulled back and waited a moment, just watching his father sleep.

"I love you, Dad," he finally whispered, before heading out of the room. He made a backwards glance at his sleeping father and whispered, "Night, Dad," before leaving and clicking the door shut behind him. He waited a moment at the door, thoughts of that crash coming back to him once again. And also...his mom, and how she'd always come in and talk to him before he slept. He silently thanked God that his father hadn't been taken from him that day, and proceeded to his bedroom.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Lex  
xXx**


	4. Watching and Walls

**Title**-What If  
**Author**-Lex  
**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!  
**Feedback**-Appreciated, this is my first solo written fic. All comments welcome.  
**Archive**-Sure, just let me know first  
**Summary**-What if Mr Toretto wasn't killed by Linder? What would be different, what would stay the same? This is my take.

I'm Sorry it took me so long to update. This is quite a short chapter but hopefully it will get the story back on track. Thank you all for being so patient with me!

* * *

**CHAPTERFOUR – Watching & Walls**

**(Dom's POV)**

I watched her through the window, moving towards the backdoor with my sister, and her laughter rang in my ears as she came inside. She was wearing a khaki colored tank, dark jeans with an ammo belt and her trademark boots. Her slender fingers slid up the cover of her cell phone, she pushed a few buttons and a soft jingle came from the phone before she slipped it back into her tight back pocket.

Her eyes connected with mine for a few seconds and she smiled. My brow furrowed, it didn't reach her eyes like usual. Instead there was a hidden sadness behind them. "Not causing trouble are you?" I grumbled towards them, sipping at the bitter coffee in front of me.

"No, Letty's just keeping secrets from me." Mia glared at the slightly shorter girl then came and sat in the chair opposite me. I could tell she was frustrated, my sister always likes to know everything. The slight blush on her cheeks gave it away the most.

Standing, I tipped the now cold liquid into the sink and nodded, stretching out and leaned into Letty as I walked past her. "It's not nice to keep secrets." I smirked and kissed Mia on the head and playfully ruffled Letty's hair then disappeared out to the garage to help dad on the Charger.

I know, I know, I should've taken my own advice but it's not really a secret. The only person who didn't seem to notice was the person that mattered the most, ironic kind of.

The next few days Letty wasn't around as much as usual and it was even stranger that Mia was out with her too. I kept a not to myself to ask her about it the next time I saw her but it seemed that she was never gonna come back.

My dad said that she had probably just found a new friend or that she might be dating but I was pretty skeptical about that as the only people Letty stuck around were at the house, where she wasn't lately. As for the guy part, I just laughed. The Letty I knew didn't care about stuff like that. Did she?

She couldn't…

…**Could** she?

…**Would** she?

Vince slapped me on the back and I snapped out from my thoughts, narrowing my eyes at him slightly. He just smiled in return and nodded over to where my favourite raven-haired beauty was leaning over the hood of a beaten up old Nissan 240sx.

"Look who stopped by." My dad called to us before ushering us towards him and Letty. "We were beginning to think you'd found someplace or someone more interesting than us."

"Never Tony. I've just had a lot of stuff on my plate."

I noticed her body tense at the playful accusation and her arms fold across her chest in a subconscious defensive.

Something was _wrong_…

Something was making her put up all those brick walls again…

Something was causing her hurt and pain…

…And I was determined to be the one to protect her.

* * *

**Please Review!**

Lex  
xXx


	5. Discoveries

**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!  
**  
A/N : Thank you guys for all of the reviews!** I've been working on what's going to happen for the next few chapters so hopefully it won't take me as long to update! :) 

**Jada91ranger webb** – good question, what is wrong with her? Read on for a few hints ;) The real reveal isn't until the next chapter or so.

**Lil Tahitian Dancer** – Thanks, I appreciate the compliment, I try to keep it as real as possible.

**pyro-girl9821** – I'm not entirely sure to be honest, who knows. It could be 10 chapters long, could be 100. It really just depends how the story progresses and how many people are still interested.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - Discoveries**

The sun was beating down on the garage like crazy, making the people working there uncomfortable under its rays. The males took off their shirts and rolled up the legs of the overalls up to their knees, however, the females weren't so lucky.

Mia, once again, swept away a sheet of sweat from her forehead and proceeded to do the paperwork on the battered desk in the office that had piled up. She silently cursed her brother and dad for being 'incapable' of adding up numbers and making sure the books were all in order, _2 plus 2 equals 4, how hard is it?_

Letty moved around the Nissan she'd been given to work on, groans escaping her parched lips in soundless pleas. She had been working on the transmission and so far had no luck with it but refused any help the guys offered. She stretched; her hands clasped behind her back and then looked at Tony. "Can't we close early?" She asked, picking up a wrench in her hand and turning it over to inspect its size.

"Now Letty, what kind of garage would do that?" Tony chuckled but his face was tired, the heat getting to him as well. "Well, I guess this garage for a day."

From across the garage where Dom and Vince were putting on a new body kit there was two simultaneous 'woops' then the clatter of tools being thrown into the tool box and hung back up on the wall. Mia stood and gathered the papers, debating whether she should finish them at home.

"Oh screw it, they can wait another day." She muttered to herself and went out to the workshop to be with the others.

Dom handed his father the keys to lock up and grinned at Letty, picking her up suddenly and throwing her over his shoulder. He laughed when Vince did the same with Mia and they carried them out to the cars, kicking and screaming like kids.

"Dominic, Vincent!" a shout, tinged with humour sounded and they slowly put the girls on their feet steadily. Mia gave Vince a shove and shot a glare at them both before getting into her dad's car. Letty just rolled her eyes a little and rubbed her lower back carefully.

Dom frowned. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." He gave her a small smile and opened the passenger side door to her. Instead, she headed for Tony's car and slid in the back, not saying a word. Sighing, Dom got into the driver's side of his car and sped out after Vince, his dad following.

When they got home Mia went to make the dinner and Letty went straight up to her room. Dom took a second and followed her. He heard her door shut softly and the sound of running water from her bathroom. He opened her door quietly and stepped inside.

Letty's room was dark red and cream and although she wasn't much of a girly girl, she had many stuffed toys – mostly monkeys – sitting in a hammock in the corner of the far walls. Her bed was just bigger than a twin but not quite a double, just perfect for her and there was a large collection of car models on the shelves next to it. He smiled, remembering her eyes light up when he had given her one for her birthday one time. On the wall opposite was the door for her bathroom, her desk on one side of it and a sofa on the other. He spotted the journal that lay on the plush arm of the sofa and his mind wondered to what the contents of it contained.

The water turned off and he looked up, snapping out of his daze and panic struck through him. He should be in her room; he knew that, only Mia was allowed in to clean it or unless they were having one of their 'girl talks', which was pretty rare. But it was definitely a 'male free zone'.

He went for the door but hesitated, realising if he went out she'd know someone had been in there. So instead he crawled under her bed, the small space making it difficult for him to breathe.

Her footsteps sounded on the floor and he caught glimpses of her long tanned legs, the cotton towel stopping at her thighs, shielding more of her bronze skin. He couldn't help but stare but something else took his attention.

Letty had sat down at her dressing table on the wall of her room door and slowly clipped on a bra, tugging the towel from underneath it so it splayed across her lap.

Down her back was a long black and purple bruise, sliding down the length of her spine. Cut marks, seemingly from a knife, drew patterns across her skin.

His blood ran cold and his breath caught in his throat, his whole body tensing with anger. He studied the marks and become aware of the fact they weren't just careless swipes. The patterns all tied together and formed some sort of symbol.

_**Who the hell did this?** _Dom thought, his jaw clenching.

She moved again and went back into her bathroom and he took the chance to leave before he made his presence known. Edging out from under the bed he stepped out of the room, clicking the door shut softly behind him. He ran a hand over his face, leaning against the wall for a minute.

This was obviously the reason Letty had been distant lately and he was at a loss of what to do. Names flooded his mind but none of them stood out. That was until one hovered a little longer than the others.

_Johnny Tran._

* * *

Why would Tran go for Letty? If, in fact,it was him at all.Questions soon to be answered.

**Please Review!**

Lex


	6. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!  
**  
A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews!**

**kristiana**-I don't take that as being mean at all. I was beginning to think about how I need to incorporate him into it more and I have found a way so he should be popping up more. The reason Letty does make sexual jokes is really just because of the way I write her character, as unafraid of making comebacks.

**cheerthis95**-That's the way I saw it too, although they appear to be close in the movie they would still fight a lot, 'cause most siblings do.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX–Meeting New People **

After the discovery of the bruises and cuts he had seen on Letty, Dom had taken to being more observant.

Not just around her, but with Mia as well. He knew that whoever did this to Letty was around Mia too because the two girls were inseparable.

What bothered Dom the most, was that Letty never brought it up or tried to talk to someone.

Meanwhile, Tony's health seemed to be failing him. He wasn't as lively as usual and he didn't take the kids anywhere spontaneous like he used to.

He was scared that if he told Mia or Dom that he was sick that he would be succumbing to whatever was wrong with him.

For more than a month he kept it secret, he would until the day he couldn't do it anymore.

With Tony starting to show signs of being sick, he knew it was time to get more workers. He wanted one or two people that knew about cars inside and out, not just claiming they did.

He didn't need mechanics who couldn't undo a bolt.

The garage had been busier than normal because the annual Race Wars was coming up. All of the racers came flooding in, expecting the best service that California could offer.

Most days the team would be there until late at night and a few times they saw themselves spending the night on weekends to get the work load done.

Long days were guaranteed right now but once the rush was over, they were all promised a few days break to re-energize.

Music was blasting from the car that Vince was working on, a 1996 Honda Prelude some metal-punk stuff he had found after raiding the CD collection in the glove box, Letty bounced her head along somewhat to the erratic beat as she took the tire off of the 1991 Camaro to replace the rims with new 20" Giovanna Anzio ones and Dom and Tony were working on putting a body kit and a rear wing spoiler on an Acura Integra. Also, Mia was busy filing all of the paperwork.

No one even noticed the two guys who entered the garage. One was shorter than the other, younger looking with shaggy blonde hair poking out of a beanie. He had deep sea green eyes and fair skin.

He seemed fidgety, nervous and kept his eyes cast downwards.

The other guy was bigger and more muscular built with the same shaggy hair but his eyes were lighter and his skin more tanned.

He was calmer and his gaze was set upon the workers.

"Knock knock." He called out, getting the attention of Dom and Tony over the loud music.

"Can I help you?" Tony smiled kindly at the new-comer, coming over to them as he wiped his hands on a rag.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you have any job openings…" he paused, scratching his head for a second, his forehead crinkling lightly.

"I'm Leon."

The younger looked up, an anxious smile on his lips.

"I'm Jesse."

* * *

**-Please Review-**

**A/N: My descriptions of Jesse and Leon were edited ; )**

**x-Lex-x**


	7. Welcome to the Team, I Guess

**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!

**Thanks for the people who have reviewed the 'first part' of the chapter and everyone else who has; and to everyone who continues to read this story!!**

**xxxpennyxxx-**I'm trying to stay as true to the characters as much as I can so thank you. With Letty, since her character is very seemingly one-sided I'm trying to give her realistic depth.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN-Welcome to the Team, I Guess**

Mr Toretto nodded and held out his hand, shaking Leon's firmly and then Jesse's. "Tony Toretto." He looked back at the others, Vince and Letty now aware of them. "That's Vince over there and Letty," he turned in Dom's direction, "this is my son Dom and my daughter Mia is in the office."

Dom walked over to join the three, his arms folding across his broad chest almost routinely. He gave them a curt nod before examining them both sceptically.

"Look Lett, its Officer Toretto coming out to play." Vince snickered, causing Letty to hit him over the head as she chuckled lightly.

"Ignore them all, they don't play too well with others." A voice said from the door of the office. Mia stepped out with a gracious smile and glanced at her dad with a shrug. "They seem capable to me."

Dom scoffed, "Mia, what would you know about cars and mechanics?" He asked mockingly.

"Nothing, only I've grown up around them, but absolutely nothing." She narrowed her eyes at him.

The two siblings started arguing and Leon and Jesse took everything in them not to express their amusement, unlike Letty and Vince who weren't doing such a good job.

Tony shot the two a displeased look and their laughter stopped abruptly, Vince almost choking as he did, and then looked at his kids. "Dominic, leave your sister alone!" he barked as Dom started to push Mia back, his hand on her hand as she tried to hit at him.

Laughing now, "She started it." He grinned but stopped and ruffled his little sister's hair, pulling her to him and kissing her head. Mia scowled deeply and pushed him away, going to stand with Letty next to the workbench.

"So…" Jesse started, now more uncomfortable than anxious.

"What can you boys do?" Tony asked.

"Well," Leon started, "Jesse here has mad skills on a computer. He puts together these designs on 'em and basically it's an on-screen model of what the car will look like and all the stats. It saves a lot of paper work, you know." He smiled quickly in Mia's direction, "and I'm into body work. We can both do the basic mechanics too." He finished, clapping a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

It was Vince's turn to question them. "Can you show us some stuff you've done?" the question was out before Tony could open his mouth.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Dom, clear some space in the office please." Tony led Jesse and Leon in after him and closed the door.

Jesse started to take out the laptop he had in his back pack and set it up, plugging it into the mains. He sat down in the chair Tony pointed to and started to click away.

Dom looked at him and noticed how focussed he was on the task and chuckled to himself.

"Okay, this is the first design I did, the software isn't too great though. And this," Jesse brought a new page onto the screen. "this is the latest design." He glanced back at Tony and Dom to see what they thought.

"These are brilliant Jesse." Tony announced with a broad smile, carefully eyeing the screen. "You did all of this?"

Jesse nodded, "Sure did Mr Toretto."

Dom chuckled again and put a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Call him Tony and you're hired. Both of you." He nodded at Leon.

"Thanks man, we can start whenever we're needed." He said.

"You can start now. Dom, show Leon around the workshop. Jesse, show me around this software." Tony pulled up a seat next to him.

"Sure thing dad." Dom pulled Leon out of the office and brought him over to the workbench. "we got everything you could ever need."

A slender hand that held a wrench slipped between them and hung the tool back up, taking the hammer in its place. Dom smirked and caught Letty's hand playfully. "If you can't find the right tool in this garage, you shouldn't be near cars." He concluded, letting Letty go with a slap on her ass.

"Hey new guy, careful you don't step in the bullshit." She glared at Dom before walking back to the Camaro.

Leon laughed and nodded, "Thanks for the advice." He looked to Dom. "Girlfriend?"

Dom raised his brow and just shook his head, glancing back to her. "**Friend**."

"A _friend_ that he likes to stare at when she's not looking." Vince teased, chuckling at the annoyed look his best friend gave him. "She's a spitfire, I'd watch out."

"Welcome to the team, I guess."

* * *

**-Please Review!-**

**A/N: Two reveals of importance next chapter.**

**x-Love Lex-x**


	8. Revelations of Different Kinds

**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!

**A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews; it's a blessing to know people still want to read my story!** I changed the ages of the team a little. Vince, Dom and Leon are 19, Mia is 17 and Letty and Jesse are 16.

**greenglowchassis**** -** I know she probably wouldn't but I figured I'll let her have it slide this time.

**Sweetest Addiction**** - **Lol, I understand chica ; )

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT – Revelations of Different Kinds**

Vince walked down the street with Mia with the least happy expression possible, tagging along after her grudgingly with the load of bags of stuff she had bought.

He was about to gripe again when he noticed that they were entering not just any store, but Victoria's Secret, and a grin appeared on his gloomy face.

He couldn't help but picture Mia in some of the lingerie there was, a fantasy he could only wish and hope would come true.

"Stop it, I know what you're thinking and I don't like it Vincent Palmeri." Mia scolded him, glancing back in his direction briefly.

She wandered around slowly, trying to find something that would go with the new pink spaghetti-strap silk shirt she had got.

"I wasn't thinking about you in these…_pieces of cloth_." Vince retorted unconvincingly. She shot him and look and he shrugged, only looking a little sheepish. "I'm a guy alright?" He smirked at her.

Moving away, Mia made a face. "That's **gross**." She shuddered and picked up a lace baby pink bra in her size before moving onto the next aisle.

She frowned when a pair of pink fishnet pantyhose appeared in her face, a bodice too.

Vince's face peered over the items, "I think these are in your size, what a coincidence huh?" He grinned proudly.

"Yes," she nodded, "but what good would that it do for you? You're a lot bigger than me. And pink? Not your color V, try blue." Mia said flatly, pushing him out of her way as she went to the check out counter.

He sulked, placing the things back then following after her, his arms folded with the shopping bags falling at his sides.

One Mia had paid; she headed in the direction of the movie store for something to watch later that night.

"Come on you big baby, I'll let you choose the movie," she smiled, patting his back, "feel better?"

"A little bit." He chuckled and walked straight for the action movies, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Vince, what's wrong?" Mia questioned, taking a step back so that she didn't bump into him.

All that he could do was point, his mouth parted somewhat but no words escaping him.

When she looked in the direction she suddenly felt faint, putting a hand on Vince's arm. Her eyes widened up at him, his reflecting the same shock.

Laughter brought them out of their shock, only for it to be replaced with disgust and anger that came from Vince.

Johnny Tran ran his hand down Letty's thigh, pulling her flush up against him, whispering things into her ear whilst she laughed and smacked him away; rolling her eyes a little.

Letty put the DVD back in its place and turned, seeing her two friends staring at her. "Hey guys, what's up?" her tone was casual and it only made the two angrier.

"What's wrong? Letty that's Johnny Tran! He's a fucking asshole!"

"And a male slut." Mia threw in with a snort.

"People can change." Tran defended, adding insult to injury when he started to stroke Letty's arm. He quirked a brow, "Right baby?"

Letty seemed to tense a little but nodded in agreement, stopping Johnny's hand. "Most people." She tried to put her case to her friends. "I'm not asking you two to be with him and it's my decision."

"I can't believe this, this is insanity!" Mia hissed at her, "Vince, lets get out here."

Giving Letty a death glare, both of them moved away and walked out of the store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"…and he had his hands all over her, she wasn't even that bothered!"

"Yeah, it was disgusting. She acted like nothing was wrong and that he was some sorta Prince Charming or some shit."

"Oh and he was like 'People can change' blah blah."

Tony looked at Vince and Mia, raising a brow obliviously. "Okay, so who are we talking about again?" he said quizzically, having not followed much of the conversation at all.

His daughter sighed and began to help him with the dinner. "Letty and Johnny Tran, daddy!"

"Right, so what's the problem? If she's happy I think you should leave her be." He replied, not wanting to take sides.

Of course he knew that Johnny got around and that it was possible that he'd hurt Letty, but he didn't like to stick his nose in their lives too much, he wanted them to grow up only with a guiding hand so if they made mistakes they learned from them.

The back door opened and Dom came inside, followed by Leon and Jesse. "I hope it's cool, brought them for dinner, we usually have enough." Dom studied the face of his sister and longest friend and looked at his dad. "Geez, who died?"

"Mia took Vince shopping today." Tony chuckled, covering for them. It didn't take much to know his son had a thing for the girl he had looked after most of her life. "He says that she's a praying she-mantis, whatever that means. Take a seat guys."

"Thanks." Leon sat, shooting an amused look at Vince. "I feel for you man, I really do."

Letty soon came in with a few bags. "I got the stuff you asked me to get Tony but I didn't know what type of mustard you wanted so I got English and French." She spoke quickly, unloaded the contents into the fridge and cupboards. "Smells great."

Jesse nodded eagerly. "Yup, better than toast all the time!" he said cheerily, making the others chuckle and relax a little.

Everyone took their seats and waited for Tony to start before them, signalling they could all dig in. The table was filled with small chit-chat about cars and Race Wars.

Mia looked up at her dad as he talked Dom through what was to be done with the Charger and dropped her fork. "Daddy…you're so pale." She said quietly, "are you feeling alright?"

The others looked up too and Tony shook his head, smiling faintly. "Don't worry ab-" Before he had the chance to finish his sentence he slumped back in his chair.

"Dad!" Dom jumped up and raced to his father's side, catching his body as it tipped over. "Dad, look at me, open your eyes, please!" Dom's voice filled with fear.

"I'll call an ambulance." Vince picked the phone up and dialled 911 as Leon and Jesse tried to calm Mia down as best they could, Letty kneeling beside Dom, checking Tony's pulse.

"His pulse is really faint, he needs a doctor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dominic Toretto?"

He looked up at a middle-aged male doctor heading towardshim andhe heldhis breath ashe awaited the news of Tony's situation.

It had been six long hours since they'd arrived at the hospital and everyone but Dom and Jesse was asleep. Letty and Mia had their heads on Vince's shoulders and his arms were around their shoulders protectively, his head resting on Mia's and Leon was slumped down in his seat, head back against the wall behind him.

Dom stopped pacing and came to stand in front of him. "How is he? He's alright isn't he?" His mind was racing with all the possible results the doctor might tell him and his body was prepared for the worst, his big frame shaking.

"Maybe you'd want to sit down for this?" The doctor asked gently knowing what he told Dom would be tough.

"I'm fine standing."

"Okay well, you're father has what is called chronic myelogenous leukemia." Dr. Harris started, looking through the file in his hand to avoid eye contact.

Dom blinked in confusion, "what the hell is…_that_?"

"Its cancer Mr Toretto."

* * *

**Please Review**

**Love Lex**

**xXx**


	9. Consequence

**Disclaimer**-Don't own anything from TFATF, so please don't sue!

**A/N:** **Thanks for all the reviews; it's a blessing to know people still want to read my story!**

**NOTE!** This is set about a year after the last chapter.

This chapter is very short, but it had to be so I could put the explanations in the next chapters as flashbacks. Just felt right for the style. A lot will be explained so don't worry. ; )

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE -** **Consequence**

The sun fell over the Mexican horizon and she sighed deeply to herself, her hand going to her stomach instinctively. She knew that he wasn't going to be there for her right now or at all probably but what mattered to her was their little baby was not going to have parents to be looked after by.

She couldn't go back to Los Angeles with his child, everything would be ruined then. No, instead she would return once he was released from prison. Her thoughts turned to what it must be like to be in Lompoc. She wanted him to know, but it was something she just couldn't tell him.

Her raven hair was lightly blown by an ocean-tasting summer breeze; she tucked a strand behind her ear, closing her eyes. It was the right thing to do; she was after all only eighteen, what did she know about raising a baby? She could barely take care of herself.

Silent footsteps came to a stop beside her, a body lowering itself to the warm sand.

"You know who called just now?" her friend's voice was soft.

"No, who called?" She hoped it was Vince or Leon and Mia wouldn't mention the 'D' word.

"Leon, he was just checking up on us. He said Jesse and Vince were building me a car." Mia's face lit up as she beamed, her sun-kissed cheeks radiating.

A teasing scoff was given by Letty, her fingers tracing patterns around them. "That's great for you. Now you'll be able to drive your sorry ass around without taking our cars."

Frowning, Mia just nodded, looking out into the distance, scanning the turquoise water for a distraction. But the burning comment that lingered in her mind arose. "I can't take anyone's cars, you left yours and they others are still in L.A."

Letty pushed herself up, standing up and looking down at her friend. "We're here for a reason, you know that and the guys can never know." She scowled before turning and storming back towards their little bungalow near the water.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Love Lex**

**xXx**


	10. Conflict

**Disclaimer - **Do not own any TFATF things, no suing please!

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update my story. After the 2nd I should update faster with much longer chapters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, much love!

Also, this is set about three weeks after chapter eight!

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN - Conflict**

There was a crash and then a string of curses. Vince pushed out from under the car he was working on and scratched his chin, frustrated. Dom looked over at him, raising a brow at his friend but Vince just ignored him and went into the office where Mia was. Leon and Jesse shared a look and shrugged, glancing at Letty who hadn't even heard the commotion.

Lately everyone had been stressed out. Race Wars was in a few days and Tony was in the hospital. The news that he had cancer took its toll on them all, particularly Dom. He was to be handed all of his father's responsibilities after he passed and the thought of screwing up scared him.

Mia was quiet, only ever expressing her feelings to Vince who was trying to support both the Toretto children. Jesse and Leon felt uncomfortable with the situation and kept their mouths closed and Letty was never around except to work at the garage, she spent all of her other time with Johnny and his crew.

"I'm going to visit daddy." Mia whispered, coming out of the office with Vince, her jacket folded over her arms. Dom gave a quick nod and kissed her head.

"Be home for dinner, we're having a barbeque." He replied, turning to the others. "You guys gonna be there?"

"Sure bro," Leon grinned, "Can always pack away some grub."

Letty shook her head and started to hang up her tools. "Going out, sorry."

"Where you going? We agreed on this last week Letty," Dom's tone was agitated, "Oh, let me guess, you're going out with that asshole Tran?"

She snorted, "Not that it's any of your business Dominic but yes."

He had found out she was seeing Johnny through Hector and he wasn't pleased to say the least.

"It is my business if you get knocked up and we lose a worker." He spat venomously.

Leon's brows shot up and he looked between the pair, putting a hand up to Dom. "Man calm down, don't say that shit."

It was too late.

Letty's hand gripped around the screw driver she was about place back into the drawer and threw it in Dom's direction, narrowly missing his head. "How dare you!"

"Don't you fucking yell at me, you're the slut here." Dom tossed the insult at her before his brain had time to connect to his mouth and he couldn't stop himself, even when the hurt in her eyes became evident. "Bet you spread like butter huh?" he leered at her, "Ride him like any other whore that he's been with."

Her lips parted to form a comeback, but instead Letty dropped everything on the ground and stalked out to her car.

"Was that really necessary?" Leon glared at Dom, shaking his head in exasperation.

"…Dom I'm asking you not to go!" Mia pleaded with everything she had in her. "Stay in for once, they can race without you."

The four guys were dressed and halfway to the door when Mia came in from her night class.

Her brother rolled his eyes. "We need the money, end of discussion." Dom silenced her with a stare and she stormed up the stairs screaming that she hated him. "She'll get over it, let's go."

When they arrived at the races, skanks flooded around the front of their cars, waiting for attention. As he stepped out of his RX-7, Dom caught sight of Lance, Johnny's cousin, and smirked. If he was there, Johnny would be too.

Music blasted from the trunk of Tran's Honda Civic, Letty and Ashleigh were dancing with each other, paying no attention to the looks that they were getting. Hector announced that the races were about to begin and the music was turned down, all eyes on him.

Johnny stepped up behind Letty and wrapped his arms around Letty's waist, listening to Hector state what the buy in was. He put forward his three g's, kissed Letty's neck and went to his car. Dom also put in his money, making his way to the starting line.

"Yo Toretto! Why don't we make this a little more interesting?" Tran looked over at his only worthy competitor. "Whoever wins gets head from Letty." He started to laugh and Dom's face went hard.

Dom climbed out of his car and the crowd all watched in confusion. He made his way around to Johnny's car and opened the door, pulling him out easily. Dom slammed him against the side of the Civic and got into his face.

"Talk about her like that again and I'll kill you." He growled angrily, lifting him up by the throat.

Through his gasps for air, Tran smirked seeing the rage in Dom's eyes. "She told me what you said to her, don't be a hypocrite Toretto. But between you and me, she's the tightest I've ever had."

Almost immediately Dom was on top of Tran, fists flying into his face. Lance went to help his cousin but Edwin held him back. Leon, Vince and Hector rushed forward, grabbing Dom and hauling him off Johnny, whose face was covered in blood.

Letty came over and helped Johnny to his feet, glaring hard at Dom. "Are you crazy!" she yelled at him, looking over her boyfriend to assess the damage.

"Naw Letty, that's you." Dom spat out blood from his own bust lip and pulled out of his friends' grasp, getting into his car and speeding off, just as sirens could be heard getting closer.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Love Lex**


	11. It's Gonna Be Fine

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – It's Gonna Be Fine**

"We need you to sign here Dominic." The elderly doctor spoke to him sympathetically but Dom didn't think that it was genuine. It was the other man's job to tell patients families the bad news.

For a minute he stood there, as he tried to grip the pen and bring it to the white, crisp document before him. He felt a stab of pain slip through him and he ran a hand over his face, attempting to focus his tear blurred eyes on the line the doctor was pointing at.

Mia's sobs pierced his ears, like the heart wrenching screams of a scared little girl. She depended on him now, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe his baby sister was stronger than him, brave enough to let out her emotions.

Dom finally placed the pen down and slowly the ink seeped into place, securing his father's death with his shaky signature. Dr. Harris took away the clip board, leaving him standing there staring into space.

Arms placed around Mia's shoulders gently, Vince met his friend's gaze and bowed his head to look at his feet. Dom was glad that he was there to help.

Looking around the grim décor of the waiting room and reception area, he took one last glance toward the room his father had spent his last moments in then headed for the exit, the soft swish of automated doors closing behind the three.

"Where to now brother?" Was the gruff question from Vince; still placating his sister.

"Time to go home." Dom replied, walking like a man on death row in the direction of his Mazda.

* * *

Though it was shining beautifully outside, the attitudes of the occupants in the Toretto household were bleak and crabby. All morning they had been snapping at each other over stupid matters.

When Jesse and Leon arrived, dressed in their rented black tuxes, black ties and black shoes, they could already hear Mia and Letty arguing from outside.

"Mia, you are going to the funeral and that is all there is to it!" Letty was yelling at her, leaving little room for a dispute by the older girl.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Where were you when we had to go to the hospital, huh Lett! What right do you even have to go; you're not part of this family anymore!" Came the infuriated hiss from Mia.

The retaliation stung Letty, who just nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, I guess I'm not." She spun around and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Family members stepped up to the two Toretto children and gave their condolences, spouting things that neither of them could understand in their haze of devastation.

Letty stood in the shadow of a tree, watching the ceremony finish and people filter back to their cars. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest in an attempt to fight the bitter chill that had come upon the cemetery. Tears made their way down her cheeks, meeting at a point on her chin and dripping onto the grass beneath her feet.

"Goodbye Mr Toretto." She whispered, "I'm gonna miss you."

* * *

He tossed and turned furiously in his bed, his sheets tangling between his legs and around his waist. Suddenly he shot up in a cold sweat, eyes squinting in the dark when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Dom…Dominic!" A feminine voice was trying to get to him through his heavy daze.

"_Mia_?" he muttered back.

The person shook their head and let go of him, reaching over to the night stand and flick on his lamp, illuminating the room with its glow. It took Dom a minute to focus in the new light and when he saw who it was he frowned.

"Letty, what are **you** doing here? I thought you were staying with a friend?" he asked groggily, sleep coating his low tone.

She sat on the edge of the bed and nodded. "I am, just needed something to sleep in. Then I heard you in here and came to check on you. Nightmare?" her eyes were filled with genuine concern and Dom sighed.

"Yeah I can't get it off my mind."

"You want me to leave you so you can try and get back to sleep?"

"Actually," he started, looking at her face intently, "Would you stay _here_ tonight? I could use the company."

For a second, Letty hesitated before smiling at him and kicking off her boots, crawling under the covers with him. "You'll be alright Dom." She spoke softly, putting a hand on his back.

"I hope so." He moved to lie back, switching the lamp off. Soon, they were both fast asleep, Dom's arms wrapped around Letty's small frame as she rested her head on his big chest.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Love Lex**

**x**


	12. Scars

First of all, a HUGE thanks to everybody that has reviewed my story! (so sorry if I have missed anyone out)

Cheerthis95, xxxpennyxxx, Lil Tahitian, Jada91, pips24, a, pyro-girl9821, Liz, dieselrodriguwz, LettyTheRacerGirl, OTHlover04, lukina starhopper, SJPearce, Laura The Great, kristiana, uncoiledsnake, greenglowchassis, nighttime writer, Sweetest Addiction, Nosaparra, Veeshan, pumpkinhead0402, ThisFemale, Ambi Bambi, Paulsgirlygirl, LizzyB22, LadyWarrior, AllAboutAngel, Snoopy-4-President, locofiend13, chris, Nomarnose, raquell, southern cross.

Also, _big_ thanks to those who only read it!

**A/N:** Letty and Tran are still together. What happened to Letty is going to be hinted at in this chapter and further developed during the story.

Also, sorry it took me so long to update, I had written this a few days ago but couldn't log in to put it up :-(

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE – Scars**

As the sun rose, Dom slowly blinked awake and turned over onto his side, coming face to face with a sleeping Letty. A tired smile touched his parched lips then he gingerly brushed the hair out of her face, chuckling softly when she crinkled her nose at his action. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, making her moan quietly and flip onto her front.

Shifting out of his bed, Dom pulled on a pair of drawstring shorts over his boxers. He made his way into the bathroom to wash up for the day, running a hand over scalp.

When he got back to the room, Letty was gone. Dom furrowed his brows and let out a sigh, going to pick clothes out for work.

_She's not mine, I can't expect her to wanna stay with me_, he thought sullenly as he tugged on a white ribbed tank then pulled on some loose jeans, throwing his shorts onto the laundry pile growing on his floor. He made a face and picked up the full load, elbowing open his bedroom door and throwing it across to the laundry closet with a satisfied grunt.

"Morning bro." Vince said sleepily as he came out of his room next to Dom's.

"Morning." He replied absently, ears picking up on the sound of cartoons downstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time he rounded the corner into the living room and sighed when seeing Jesse sitting there with a bowl of fruit-loops in his lap.

"Hey Dom!" Jesse chirped happily from his spot. "What, you not happy to see me?"

Dom shook his head as Vince moved past him into the kitchen. "Was expecting someone else." He followed Vince and saw his sister silently mixing batter for pancakes.

"Mia, I'm not really hungry, I'll pass on breakfast. There's a big shipment coming into the garage today. I need to be there to sign for the parts." He said, kissing her cheek as he grabbed his keys.

Mia merely nodded, pouring some of the mixture into the frying pan.

Vince gave him a small nod and watched Dom leave the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Johnny get out of here I mean it!"

Dom could here them before he could see them, carefully closing his car door without as much as a 'click'.

"Letty baby c'mon, you don't mean that. You're just angry."

That voice made his skin crawl, his blood beginning to boil in his veins. He stood at the door of the garage, having a clear view inside. He saw Johnny with his hands on Letty's waist as she tried to pull away from him.

"I do mean it, now let go of me before the others get here." Her voice was slightly hushed in fear of being heard.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Johnny hissed, shoving her back onto the workbench, stalking out and catching Dom's eyes with a smirk.

Dom just glared at his old friend and took a few steps into the auto-shop. Letty's eyes went to the ground when she saw him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. How long has he been hurting you Lett?" His words were soft but firm at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dominic." She met his stare with steely eyes before walking towards a civic at the back. "We have work to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two men stood there, eye to eye, toe to toe.

"Well? Has the girl told you anything yet?" the older one asked, impatience clear on his features.

"Father, she doesn't seem to know anything and I'm damned sure that she doesn't know about the vault."

Laughing, his father nodded to two men behind him before turning to his car. "Then she's going to need a bit more persuasion in getting her memory back. She has the secrets Johnny, get them from her."

Johnny ran a hand through his hair and scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jesse rolled his neck from side to side as he yawned, blinking fiercely in an effort to keep himself awake. He stared at the screen in front of him, watching as the percentage of the download ticked by.

He had now been sitting in the trailer for an hour, having promised Dom he'd get the design done. The rest of the team were gone by now, setting up the food and drink for the barbecue later.

"Come on..." he sighed. His ears perked up when he heard a clatter from outside. He furrowed his brows and moved the curtain from the window to take a look.

He nted that the teams' cars were definitely not there but there was a gold Honda Civic parked in one of the places. He knew right off who the car belonged to and smiled, coming out of the trailer to greet the man standing at the garage door.

"Hector!" he called out, putting his hand forward for the other to shake. But when the man turned around, the man in front of him wasn't Hector.

The next thing Jesse saw was Mia holding a glass and crouched by his side. His face was dripping wet with water and he spluttered awake. The others came over to him and Letty pressed an ice pack to his throbbing cheek. He felt the gravel under him and groaned, realizing that he was outside and it was dark.

Leon gave him a curious look. "You alright man?"

It took a minute but Jesse nodded, "240sx, Jetta, Skyline, RX-7, Maxima, Acura?" he started to grin; "I'll be fine."

Everyone laughed before the guys helped him up and into the garage, placing him on the beat-down couch.

"What happened Jesse?" Dom questioned, taking up position in front of him.

"I…I was waiting for something to complete on the computer so that I could come home but…" he started to shake, his ADD kicking in.

"Take a deep breath, calm down man." Vince placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder as Letty retrieved his pills from the office. After swallowing two with water Jesse started again.

"I heard something and checked to see who it was and I swear it was Hector's car I saw. I went out to ask him why he was here and then I woke up with your ugly faces staring at me." He finished and the team narrowed their eyes at his last comment playfully.

Dom was the first to speak up. "So it wasn't Hector? You're sure it was his car?"

Jesse gave him a look, "Of course I'm sure and it wasn't."

Sighing, Mia handed him a cloth to dry his face. "Let's figure this out at home. I'll bet you all are starving and there is a race tonight remember."

"Alright, let's go." Vince agreed, standing and lifting Letty up over his shoulder, taking her out to his car. Mia wasn't far behind them whilst Dom and Leon helped Jesse to Dom's car.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lex**

**xxx**


	13. You've Got Me

**A/N** So sorry it has taken me so long to update guys! Thanks for being so patient with me!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – You've Got Me**

He could hear the soft moans of pleasure from her and the groans of his, the sound of panting and bed springs. He tensed, curling his hand into a tight fist, resisting the urge to go beat the crap out of the guy in the next room. He pulled the pillow over his face, clutching it to his ears to drown out the blissful cries that could be heard over the slow Latin music that was taunting him.

They were 'making up' from their earlier fight in the garage.

At the races that night he had come up to her and practically pleaded forgiveness and Dom resented that she gave it to him. At the party Johnny had his hands all over Letty, even had the nerve to ask Dom if he could stay the night. Foolishly, against all the voices in his head, he had agreed. Why? He was pretty sure it was the look on Letty's face. He couldn't tell if it was one of happiness…or _fear_.

Whatever it was it didn't matter now, she was sure as hell _happy_.

Laughter now filled his ears, then a bang and more laughter. What could possibly be so funny? Dom got up, having had enough of listening to Johnny pleasing her all through the night and being unable to sleep because of it. He pulled open his bedroom door and knocked solidly on Letty's door.

The music was turned down and moments later he heard, "Just a minute! Ow! Johnny!" The giggle that followed made him cringe and sigh. Letty **never** giggled, never around him anyway.

"Stay there baby." Johnny laughed, getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around his waist. He opened the door and raised a brow when seeing Dom standing there. "Oh, hey Toretto."

Dom tried to keep his face neutral, void of the anger that was quickly rising inside of him. He could see Letty lying on her side on her bed, with a grin on her face that showed she'd been up to no good until he'd interrupted. Her long, smooth tan legs peaked out from a bright white sheet that clung to her.

Tearing his eyes away from the goddess behind the door, Dom turned his attention to Johnny, clearing his throat. "Could you guys uh…you know…keep it down, please?" He knew he sounded pathetic by the amused look that crept onto the bastard's face in front of him.

"We'll try." The door was closed inches from his face and he walked back to his room.

Letty was laughing again. It was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yo bro, are you even hearing me?" Vince waved a hand in front of his face.

The truth was Dom couldn't care less about what his friend was telling him, he was focused on something far more interesting. She was sitting on the couch, one foot resting on the coffee table in front of her as she smoothed lotion onto a bronze leg. If he didn't know better she was teasing him. _If only…_

Leon moved to sit next to her, blocking his view and his mind snapped back to Vince.

"Yeah I'm hearing you man. Just get the parts and shit from Harry's, I told you this yesterday."

"What is with you lately? You seem distracted." Vince stared at him then got up from the kitchen table to join Letty and Leon.

The back door opened and he craned his neck around to see his little sister and another girl filtering inside. His interest peaked. "who's this Mia?"

"I'm Frankie, Mia's friend." The girl he now knew as Frankie stuck her hand out to him. He took and kissed the back with a wink. Frankie looked slightly older than Ma and Letty, maybe a senior?

"Dom, Mia's brother. You need anything let me know girls."

Mia rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust, pulling her friend up the stairs and out of view from her brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her figure sat at her bedroom window and he could make out the tears that fell down her face as she stared into the street. He moved over to her, taking her upper arm and pulling her up into his warm embrace.

"I miss him so much Vince," she buried her head into his wide chest, soaking his wife beater. "I want daddy back." she choked out.

His hands hesitantly smoothed down her raven hair, holding her to him, a feeling of never wanting her to hurt like this again overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but you've got us and we're not going anywhere."

Mia looked up at him with wet black eyes, a sigh escaping her plump lips. She wiped a hand at her eyes, taking a seat on her window sill again. "Why aren't you at Hector's party with the others?"

Vince shrugged, "Wasn't in the mood I guess."

"Fair enough."

"How come you didn't go?" he asked, sitting on her desk.

"Letty…" was her reply, looking down at the floor. "I just feel weird around her after yelling at her the day of the funeral. She should have been there."

"She was." Vince fidgeted slightly, unsure of how Mia would react.

"Oh…I never saw her."

"Come 'ere." He held out a hand and pulled her over, chuckling when he noticed her ducky pyjamas, "haven't seen you in these for a while." He teased as she got into bed.

"Shut up!" she laughed, "Its laundry day!" she scowled, laughing again when he started tucking her in. "what are you doing you knucklehead?"

"What does it look like princess?" he smirked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." Vince turned and walked to her door flicking off the light, stopping when Mia called his name. "Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot."

A few hours later, two cars pulled up at the house, unmistakably Dom and Leon's. _Poor Jesse_, Dom thought as he helped the younger male out of his car. He chuckled and watched Leon help Letty. "We should never have let these two have tequila!" he called over to his friend.

"Tequila! Where!" Jesse's eyes widened, looking up at Dom with a grin and started laughing hysterically, setting Letty off at the same time.

"Shh! Mia's asleep." Vince shook his head in amusement from his place on the porch, arms folded. "Damn what did you do to these two?"

Dom practically lifted Jesse up onto the porch and placed him next to Vince. "_We _didn't do anything, they got wasted all by themselves."

Letty stumbled up the steps, grabbing Leon's arm as she lost her footing and slung her arm around Jesse's shoulders, going into the house, both falling into the comfort of the couch.

"You can't sleep there." Leon pulled Jesses up and pushed him slightly towards the basement stairs, "come on man."

Vince looked at Dom then Letty and laughed quietly, picking her up in his arms. "They're going to feel this in the morning." He walked up the stairs to put Letty to bed as Dom locked the house up.

Small chuckles came from him as he picked up Letty's cell phone that she'd dropped, thinking to himself that all in all it had been a good night. He went into her room, placing her cell on her nightstand and furrowed his brows when he never saw her there.

"Lett! Aw man…!" Vince groaned and Dom stepped into the bathroom seeing her throwing up in the toilet.

Making a face Dom looked at his oldest friend. "You go to bed man, I'll take care of her."

"Thanks bro, I can't deal with puke." Vince got up and went to his own room.

Dom bent down and pulled Letty's hair back and rubbed her back, smiling softly at her groans. "I'm here babe, you'll be okay."

Once she had stopped being sick Dom helped her change. His eyes darkened seeing the bruises and scars on her back that he had seen before though they weren't fresh now. "Hey Letty?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did this to your back?"

"I did."

Dom frowned, shaking his head because he knew it was impossible for her to do this to herself. "No you didn't, who did?"

Her eyes were fluttering closed now, sleep starting to claim her. "Johnny."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**  
Lex **

x


	14. What's Going On?

**A/N :** This chapter is partly filler but it is also vital in knowing what is going on with Miss Letty. Read and enjoy, more soon!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – What's Going on?**

The next day, by 4pm everyone was getting ready for the barbeque except Letty and Jesse who still had arisen. Mia was in the middle of stirring together the potato salad when there was a knock at the front door. When it was evident no one else was going to get it she went and opened it with a smile.

"Hey Mi, was just thinking that we could hang today if you want?" Frankie asked, slipping her shades up onto her head to reveal sea green eyes.

"Oh actually, we're having a barbeque but there's enough if you want to join us?" she offered, tucking the bowl under her arm.

Her friend looked a little weary but accepted and followed the younger girl inside, closing the door behind her. She almost laughed at the scene in front of her. The three guys were playing something on the Playstation, trying to kick and hit to get the advantage on the other guys.

"Guys cut it out, we have a visitor!" yelled Mia with a roll of her eyes. She gave Frankie an apologetic smile, "make yourself at home."

The guys had stopped their game and watched Mia walk into the kitchen and took this time to interrogate the new girl in their presence, firing dozens of questions at her all at once. Frankie blinked and sat down on the couch with Leon and chuckled.

"My name is Frankie, I'm a senior and the rest is none of your business." She smirked and Vince grumbled from his spot on the floor.

Leon starting laughing when he saw Letty coming down the stairs, laughing even harder when he saw Jesse come up from the basement. "Well don't you two look like a sorry pair?"

"Aren't you lot meant to be helping Mia?" Letty scowled, plopping herself next to Dom on the sofa. He threw an arm around her shoulders, remembering what she had told him the night before and sighed when he knew she probably didn't remember telling him.

"Nah Lett, she threw us out the kitchen 'cause Le was pissing her off. Besides," Vince nodded in Frankie's direction. "New girl."

Jesse moved and sat in front of the coffee table, his greeting to Frankie mumbled and Letty just nodded, laying her head on Dom's shoulder as she yawned.

"How about you and Jesse take showers and by then the food will be cooked." Dom said, kissing the top of Letty's head absently and standing with a stretch.

The others followed him outside, Vince and Leon starting to play basketball whilst Dom roped Frankie into helping him with the chicken. He kept glancing at her and she would give him a friendly smile back.

"So it's just you and Mia that live here?" she asked, even though she had a good idea that the others did too.

"Nah the others live here as well. Those two goofs," he pointed his tongs in the direction of Vince and Leon with a chuckle, "are Vince and Leon. You know my sister obviously and the girl and guy who have the hangovers from Hell are Letty and Jesse. Leon and Jesse moved in not that long ago."

Frankie laughed and nodded. "Yeah they looked pretty spun. So that girl, Letty, is your girlfriend right?"

"What?" he furrowed his brows, his attention now fully on her.

"I thought 'cause…well…I don't know you look like you're together. You mean you're not?" she rambled with a slight look of confusion.

Dom shook his head but couldn't help but smile for a second. "She has a boyfriend."

As if on cue, he heard the back door swing open and a now more refreshed Letty and Jesse walked out, with Mia not far behind. Frankie nodded knowingly at him, taking a seat at the picnic table as directed by Mia.

Laughter filled the air as day turned into night and they cleared up to move into the house for the movie. Leon had been watching Frankie and she was well aware of it, having teased him about staring at her, he'd just given her a shrug and a stupid grin.

Dom grabbed Letty's arm before she had the chance to go inside and brought her over to the tree swings in the corner of the back yard. She gave him a funny look but took a seat next to him.

"We have to talk."

"About what?" she furrowed her brows, pushing herself slightly.

A few minutes later the others heard yelling and shouting outside and went into the kitchen to see Letty and Dom screaming at each other, Dom's hands tightly around the top of Letty's arms, shaking her.

"Look at you, you've turned into some racer slut and why the hell are you letting the asshole abuse you! Why!"

"I am not a slut and Johnny's not abusing me Dom, what the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, shoving him off her.

"I've seen the scars and the bruises Letty! I asked you last night and you said that Johnny did that to you. Are you going to tell me you were lying?"

Mia gulped, seeing the look of fury and hurt in her best friend's eyes and wanted to go out to her but knew now wasn't the time. Letty crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Dom, her voice quieting so the team couldn't hear what she was saying.

Vince had finally had enough and went outside, "What the hell is going on here?"

Dom's eyes went to Vince and he sighed heavily before looking up to the back door. "Mia!"

His sister ran out at his call, "what is it?"

"Take Letty upstairs to her room and stay with her, I need to talk to Vince." Dom sank into one of the chairs, running his hand over his head in frustration.

Letty and Mia and came inside Frankie looked at her hands, giving Jesse and Leon a small smile. "I should probably go, tell Mia I'll call her tomorrow?"

Leon nudged her, "I'll give you a ride home, c'mon Jess." He ushered them out the house to his car.

Vince watched Dom carefully, unsure of what his friend was thinking but decided to wait until Dom told him. Finally after five minutes of being silent the bigger man sat forward in his chair. "Where do I even begin to tell you what's wrong." He sighed

"Just start from the beginning bro." They smiled when Mia came out and gave them coronas, ducking back inside quickly to be with Letty.

As Dom told his oldest friend everything that had been going on, not just about Letty but the garage and his sister, even his thoughts on Jesse and Leon, the girls were secretly listening from Letty's room, her window cracked open ever so slightly. Sitting there, not saying a word until Dom was done; Vince let out a long sigh and drained his corona, glancing up at the dark sky. He mumbled something only Dom caught and they stood, briefly hugging before turning inside.

Moments later there was a knock on Letty's door and she groaned closing her window fast as Mia let Dom and Vince in. They all heard Leon's car pull up but ignored it for now.

"Now is the time we get everything out in the open, everyone." Dom sank down onto a bean bag in the corner, Vince sitting on the chair at the desk and the girls parked themselves on the bed.

"I have something to say." Mia stated meekly, tucking her hands under her thighs. She cried as she told them about how she missed her dad and things weren't going so well at school but she promised she would try harder. She apologised to Letty for the day of the funeral and they all hugged.

Dom kissed his sister's cheek and sat back down. He started talking about his dad too and other things that were bothering him, including the garage and store, the mortgage and supporting everyone. He never mentioned Letty and his concern over her safety whilst she was with Johnny, he left that to Vince.

When Vince spoke up on how he was confused at to why Letty would even go for Johnny, she got a strange look on her face, something they hadn't really seen on her.

Insecurity.

"I guess I was starting to feel…useless around the house and I don't know, I just thought that would make me feel needed." She scoffed.

"What about the scars Lett? What about the bruises?"

She got up and Dom thought she was going to try and leave the room but instead she fished something out of her dressing table, throwing it to him.

He stared down at the package in shock, anger soon washing over him, a growl low in his throat.

"You've been doing drugs?" Mia screeched.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lex**

**x**


	15. Not Good Enough

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – Not Good Enough**

There was silence in the room as they all stared at Letty, waiting for an answer. Dom fingered what he knew to be a package of cocaine, trying to contain his anger at the girl he thought would never dare touch drugs.

Finally, Letty nodded her head, her eyes looking up to meet the intense ones that belonged to Vince. "It isn't mine, but I do take it." She stated, unable to look either of the Toretto siblings in the eye. She knew, they probably wouldn't understand what she was going through and that they'd be angry at her beyond words for taking drugs under their roof; in the house that once belonged to their parents.

Vince was different. Although he cared about her like a little sister and didn't want her to get into trouble, he would help her no matter what.

Sensing the guilt that coated Letty's voice, Mia softened a little but the harshness in her eyes was still there.

"How long have you been taking it?" It was Dom who asked this.

"About two weeks...I'm really sorry."

Vince got up and shook his head, pointing at the package. "You gotta stop, I've seen first hand what that stuff can do to a person and not only that, but their family. And that's what we are Lett, we're your family." Sighing he opened the bedroom door and both Torettos stood up.

"There's always a choice babe." Dom shrugged and walked out with the other two, the cocaine still clutched in his hand, and Letty was left alone. Thinking.

Weeks flew by then months and although slowly, the team began to see changes in Letty. It seemed she was off the drugs and word was that she had broken up with Johnny, though the team weren't so sure because she still spent all her free time with him and his crew, as far as they were aware.

Frankie started hanging out at the house more as her and Mia got closer, despite the age gap between them. One night when the team were relaxing after a barbecue it became clear that there was something going on between Frankie and Leon.

When questioned about it they admitted they had been seeing each other and never said anything because they didn't know how Mia would react to it. Mia had laughed and said it was great.

**-x-**

"Why did you have sex with me when you wanted to be with Leon?" They were standing outsifde her house because he'd offered to drive her home since Leon had drank too much.

Frankie stared back at him, not sure what to say, "I'm sorry okay! I didn't think that it meant anything, did it?"

Jesse took a minute befire sighing. "I guess not, we were drunk right?"

She smiled back at him, "Yeah. Thanks for understanding. I really like Leon…" She unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly so she wouldn't wake her sleeping parents up.

"No problem, that's me, Mr. Understanding." Jesse tried to joke but it came out flat.

"nothing wrong with that. Goodnight Jesse." Frankie headed inside, the door closing and locking after her.

"Night."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Letty laughed hysterically and shook her head, trying shoving Dom away from her as they goofed around the backyard. He was relentlessly tickling her, trying to get her to agree to come to the races with him and the guys.

"I'm not going to stop until you agree to it Lett, even Mia and Frankie are going!" He chuckled as tears of laughter fell down her cheeks.

"Alright! Please stop!" she gasped through lack of air. He took his hands off her but pinned her arms above her head on the grass. The others looked at the two with smirks and raised brows, waiting to see what would happen.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Dom smiled at her flushed cheeks, brushing wisps of her hair from her face.

She made a face but smiled and rolls her eyes. "Get off." She sat up a bit and he reluctantly moved away and helped her up.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Mia grabbed Letty and Frankie's arms and tugged them upstairs.

Only twenty minutes later and the girls came rushing down the stairs. Mia was dressed in tight jeans and a silk blue halter, her hair down the way that made Vince almost swallow his tongue. Leon pulled Frankie to him and ran his hands over the slightly see-through material of her top and admired the skin peaking out from knee high boots and a mini-skirt. Jesse scowled and pushed by them to get out the house.

"What's his problem?" asked Leon, frowning, "he's bee like that for a week or so now."

"Just leave him alone baby." Frankie tugged his hand and pulled him out of the door.

Dom looked at his sister, "Where's Letty?"

Just as Mia opened her mouth to speak Letty came flying down the stairs and sent a sheepish grin to Dom. "I couldn't get my dogtags on."

He just smiled, keeping his eyes from traveling down her body. "You look nice. C'mon, we'll be late."

When the team pulled up Hector stopped his conversation with Tran and walked over.

"Yo Toretto! How's it hanging tonight?" he grinned and put his arms around Mia and Letty's shoulders.

"Well it'd be better for you if you took your arms off them." Dom was kidding, or at least mostly but when he saw Johnny by his Civic his blood ran cold. Clenching his jaw he watched as Letty moved away and went over to him. Something wasn't right there, he knew it.

The sounds of fighting brought him from his thoughts and he turned to see Jesse attempting to get to Leon through Vince who was holding him back. Frankie was screaming at Jesse to let something go and Dom frowned. He quickly shoved past the crowd that had gathered and pulled Jesse back from a confsued Leon.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here!" He yelled into Jesse's face.

Looking at the bigger man, Jesse didn't even feel intimidated, he was too angry. Taking one last look at Leon and Frankie he got into his car and took off.

Vince watched his friend go and sighed, getting his keys out of his pocket. "I'll go get him."

"No, I'll go." Letty stopped him, "I have a feeling he'd tell me before he'd tell you guys." She took Vince keys, without complaint and slid in, driving in the direction Jesse was going. She called to him over the talkies but he never replied. Finally he pulled up outside the garage and Letty smiled faintly.

Engines calmed him down.

Killing Vince's car, she got out and jogged in after him. She saw him already hunched over a car. "Jesse man, what's going on, you wanna talk?" He shook his head, not looking at her. She nodded and stood there, looking around and was surprised when he started speaking. Her eyes watched him carefully, and she wondered to herself if she should go get his pills from the office.

"I've always been in the shadows, you know that? Always…I thought-I thought for once that…that…that someone was going to choose me over…him." He speech was stammered but she could make out his words, though Letty had no idea who he meant.

"I don't understand, who-"

"Leon." He cut her off and lifted his head, tugging off his beanie to reveal unkempt shaggy blonde hair. "I had sex with Frankie…last month…but she…she chose him."

Standing there, Letty felt useless and the only thing she could think of was to go over and hug him. She felt a sense of relief when he hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. It was stupid of me to think that a girl like her would want me." Jesse scoffed.

"That's not true. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

They spent half an hour there in silence, finishing off a job before they went back to the house, knowing by now the races would be over. Jesse stuck to Letty's side, not really in the mood to party and sighed when she pulled him up to dance so he'd loosen up. He laughed at her stupid dance moves and smiled at Mia when she told Letty she'd take over.

Dom grabbed Letty's arm as she walked past to go to the kitchen. He nodded over her shoulder at Jese. "How is he?"

"Let's just say he'll be okay." She took his Corona out of his hands and sipped it before he could do anything.

"You're too young for that stuff." He warned, keeping the amusement from his eyes.

"I'm almost seventeen!"

Vince came up and took his keys from her with a chuckle. "Almost and that doesn't make you old enough to drink." He leaned on her, a little tipsy already from having shots.

She looked from one to the other and pouted, moving away from Vince but steadying him when he wobbled. "Fine, I'll just go upstairs and do my homework." Both guys burst out laughing.

"Let's dance." Dom drained his beer and pulled her into the middle of the living room.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lex**

**x**


	16. Answers to Questions Unknown

A nice longish chapter for you all!

**WARNING! Talk of rape included in this chapter!**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – Answers to Questions Unknown**

Dom's brows creased in frustration as he stared at the documents in his hand. His lips turned down at the corners as he brought a hand up to rub his temples, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Mia leaned on the desk next to him, her own grim look across her Italian features as she watched how her brother was reacting to the news she had given him. Finally, his eyes lifted to meet his sister's and the siblings both felt a pang of sorrow, they were losing what their parents had spent so long in building.

They had been in the office now for half an hour and neither had yet to say anything, they didn't need to, their thoughts and feelings were reflected in the other. Their heads both turned at the sound of a crash in the workshop but it didn't bring them out of the slight daze they found themselves in.

"What do we do?" Mia's voice was soft and vulnerable, fear creeping into her words. She knew it wasn't fair to look to her brother and give him the sole responsibility of finding a solution but she didn't know what else do to.

"We'll work something out," Dom reached for her hand, attempting to calm her, "I won't let the garage and the store fall into bankruptcy." His determination however was quickly undermined by the black line on the piece of paper on the desk.

Mia just nodded and stood straight, a smile now on her face. "I know you won't." she kissed his head and walked out to the others.

He pushed himself up and ripped up crisp sheet that tormented him and followed his younger sister out. His eyes immediately went to where Vince and Letty were play-fighting and he licked his lips, seeing the straps of her thong peaking out from her low slung cargo pants. He found it hard to even find his voice until Leon bumped into him to get to the workbench. "Lunch time!" he called out and the sound of drills stopped, five heads turned to him.

"Excellent!" Announced Vince, in the midst of catching Letty in a head lock. He hissed when she slammed her boot-clad foot into his shin and hopped back from her, rubbing the sore spot. "Bitch that hurt. You're in for a nice surprise later."

Letty just grinned as the others laughed at him. She wiped her oil ridden hands on the rag that was tucked into her pants before turning to Dom. "You wanna do the food run with me?" She took Jesse's keys from the bench, giving him a nod to make sure it was cool.

"Sure why not." He followed her out to the car, his own up on blocks right now, ready to be modified by himself and Jesse. Dom raised a brow when she slid behind the wheel easily and started up the car. He got in beside her. "Why don't we go get your license tomorrow?"

"Are you serious!" Her whole face lit up and he smiled to himself. "I mean, that would be great." She pulled into the parking lot of the store and leaned over to hug him. "You are the best, Toretto."

He inhaled the scent of her shampoo and the faint vanilla mist that clung to her, her messy but silky hair brushing the sides of his face and neck teasingly. "Lett…?" he swallowed, pulling back to look at her. His hand came up to tuck a strand behind her ear before he leaned in closer and laid a soft kiss on her lips. When it was clear she wasn't going to pull back he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue slowly into her mouth, meeting hers quickly. Hesitantly her tongue started to toy with his but she jerked away suddenly.

"What is it?" Dom asked slightly breathlessly, "something wrong?"

Letty couldn't answer him, could barely breathe as she stared into his confused eyes. "No…nothing." He nodded, about to kiss her again when she yanked open her door and got out the car, jogging towards the store.

_What the hell?…_ He thought, watching her retreat.

**_6 Months Later_**

"I'm pregnant" The Hispanic said with a sigh.

"What do you mean you're pregnant!" The other woman asked, brow creased in disbelief.

The Hispanic gave her a vacant look before rolling her eyes. "I mean I got knocked up and in eight months there's going to be a baby around here. That's what I mean." Even to her the words felt strange in her mouth, she was going to be a mother...

After a few minutes, it finally sank in and the other woman sat there, glancing around at the pictures in the living room. It was quiet, it was just the two of them because the guys were at work and it was their day off.

"Who...Who is the father?" She knew that there was two option and she could only pray for the second; her bother.

Sighing, the Hispanic rubbed a hand over her stomach and her eyes wandered to the picture of the team by the door.

"I..."

She was cut off by the door bursting open and the guys came in laughing and joking but dirty and stinking from being at the garage.

"Uh oh," Vince started with a chuckle, "We've interrupted on girly time. What is it this time? The pros and cons of men?" the three guys grinned and walked over, ruffling Mia's hair and punching Letty playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't hit her!" Mia suddenly yelled and then put a hand over her mouth, giving Letty a sheepish smile.

Leon sat down on the arm of the couch and frowned. "We always hit her."

Letty had to smile. It was true, they treated her like one of the guys and that included getting pushed and shoved around. She didn't mind really, she actually enjoyed it sometimes. "It's fine Le, you know how Mia can be." She winked at her friend then sniffed the air. "You guys reek, stop polluting our air and go have a shower."

Grumbling they did as they were told. Mia turned back to Letty and licked her lips slowly. "Well...?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Letty replied and got up. "I'm going to take a nap." Mia watched her walk up the stairs but she didn't see Letty going into Dom's room and not her own.

Pushing herself up, Mia went into the kitchen to start dinner but her mind was lingering on what she had been told. Part of her wanted to blab to the guys what was going on but the other part of her knew that it wasn't her place to tell them, Letty would have to in her own time. Her mind wandered to her brother, who had been in jail now for three weeks. She sighed, her eyes flicking over to the calendar. It was November and Dom wouldn't be out for another 17 months.

"Damn it…" Mia frowned, time sure was just slowly ticking by now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_iLetty pushed herself up, standing up and looking down at her friend. "We're here for a reason, you know that and the guys can never know." She scowled before turning and storming back towards their little bungalow near the water./i_

Mia went after her and caught her arm, her own scowl firmly on her face, "why not? Why can't they know? It would be easier with their help and you know it!" she growled, folding her arms across her chest. "We don't need to tell Dom yet but…"

"We don't need help."

"Yes we do! Look around Letty…You're eight months pregnant and neither of us has a real job, I have to study my course work from here and we're relying on money from the guys when they don't even know why we left! They've never even asked!"

Letty stared at the slightly taller girl and let out a long breath, shaking her head. "It wasn't meant to be like this, the abortion was meant to work and now I've had to give this kid up to people I don't even know. I don't need you pressuring me as well. Go back to L.A if you want."

"Who's the father Lett? You've never told me…You were going back home but then you stopped." Her features softened, guiding her friend to a chair with a small smile, seeing the look of tiredness. After a beat, Letty became really still and the memories of the night Johnny Tran had raped her came flooding back. The pictures in her head were as clear as crystal as if it had only happened yesterday.

_His hands grabbed at her body, stripping her of her clothes and throwing her down on the cold concrete of the warehouse floor. She screamed but they were useless; no one would hear her. Johnny's body loomed over hers, powerful. A dangerous glint in his eyes made her catch her breath, a slow tear rolling down her cheek._

"_Why are you doing this!" She tried desperately to push him away as he lowered his now naked self on top of her._

"_Payback! For you withholding information from me, for you getting the cops onto me about the drugs and your boyfriend screwing our deal over! Yeah, Letty, I know about you and Toretto you little slut!"_

_Then there was black. _

_Just…black._

_When Letty awoke she had found out it was three days later and she had been unconscious the whole time. She managed to dress and find her way home, no signs of Tran as she walked there and as she stepped inside the house she saw something she'd never forget…_

"Mia I don't know! Because Dom and I slept together the night before…you know and I won't know until this kid is born, if I even get to see it before it's taken away."

"It's not fair to give this baby up for adoption Lett. What if it Dom's?"

"He's in jail," Letty looked up, "and what if it's not?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lex**

**x**


	17. Don't Cry for Me

This chapter is really crucial! Hope that you are enjoying the story and thanks for the great feedback I'm getting! Keep it up hehe.

Onto the story...

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – Don't Cry For Me…**

When the first contraction came I froze and slid my hand to my taut bulge and stared in fear. Mia wasn't in because she was at work so I was alone and it was nine o'clock at night so no where close was open for me to go to for help in time before another contraction hit. Of course I've heard about false labours, especially under stressful conditions but I had just been sleeping and something inside of knew this was for real, the baby was coming and I was not prepared.

Fumbling around I found the phone and called the doctor at his office, praying that he was still there and his shift hadn't ended. I clutched at the sheets and gritted my teeth when the next contraction forced its way through my body and listened to the instructions I was given not to move and the doctor and mid wife would be over in twenty minutes because I wasn't fit to drive in my state and they didn't want to risk a cab. I groaned but nodded and hung up the phone.

That was when the tears came; I cried hard but soon told myself to snap out of it because it wasn't good for the baby. I thought about getting a hold of Mia at work and even calling the guys in L.A but thought better of it and just breathed heavily through my pain, trying not to think about the couple that was going to adopt my baby.

At my last check-up the doctor counted back to when I most likely conceived the baby and it turned out to be the night I slept with Dom for the first time but he said it was only twenty percent for definite that was the night and it could have been any night that week pretty much. I never told Mia because she would have strongly forbidden any adoption I wanted and I know for a fact she would have talked me into keeping it.

The doctor arrived and let himself in through the back door, rushing around the house to find me. He saw me in my room and came in, followed by the mid wife hot on his heels. They started talking to me and checking with a stethoscope for the heartbeat of the baby and made sure I was as comfortable as I could be in my situation. Between contractions I spoke to the mid wife about the couple I had found for the adoption and she smiled, telling me I had chosen the perfect pair though I could tell she wasn't really one to agree with giving away ones child.

The easy part of giving birth is that there is coming to terms there isn't one. I screamed and winced in pain when I was finally told I was dilated enough to do so. It fell like I was being torn in half.

It felt like the night I was raped.

When the baby was born, I heard its cry and burst into fresh tears of my own. I knew I hadn't hurt it and this was what was meant to happen but it was the guilt I had for being so careless about letting it go. It was a girl and the midwife carefully cleared her airways whilst the doctor cleaned me up. I looked to the clock and noticed it was now past midnight and still Mia hadn't appeared. Frowning, I sat up and took a deep breath, dialing her cell phone number, my frown increased when I heard it jungle across the hall to the closed door of her room. She was home.

"Mia!" I called out, my throat now hoarse but I didn't care. "Mia please come in here!"

I stared at the door until finally it opened and she came out, her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't want to see her, I don't want to fall in love with her before you give her to people that you don't know can take care of her! I don't want to see what could be my niece." She spat at me but her steps took her into my room by my bed. She reached out and for a second I thought she was going to slap me but instead she brushed back my hair. "Letty please don't do this."

The hurt in her voice made me cringe and my eyes slowly went to my baby girl tucked in a white blanket, gurgling and wiggling around, testing out this new world. I shouldn't have looked at her because the second I did there was no denying whose kid she was. She was an absolute mix of me and her father and it made my heart melt. Slowly, my head began to move up and down and I didn't even realise I was nodding until Mia's arms through themselves around me.

"Thank God I talked you out of this insanity. I'll call the Green's first thing in the morning for you. Letty, you're not going to regret this." She spoke fast, her hand taking mine in her own tightly.

Mary, the middle-aged midwife who'd delivered the baby smiled over and took the rosy pink child over to my lap, laying her down and smoothing over the tight black curls on her head.

"Isn't she a beautiful one?" she asked me as I stared almost helplessly at the biggest responsibility of my life.

"Yeah she is." I got out and then Mia took her from me, baby talking her like she was a mad woman. I started to laugh and the sound was foreign to my ears. I hadn't laughed like for a long time and it felt damn good.

My doctor told me everything was fine with my baby girl and told me he was only a call away if I needed help. Mary said she was going to be staying the night to help me feed and change my baby. I smiled gratefully, I would need the help. Doctor Reagan left the house and Mia handed me my daughter back, lying on her side on the bed to watch us both.

"What are you going to name her?" Mary asked softly from the spot she had taken up on the chair at my desk.

Once again I swallowed to get my wits together and a grin bloomed across my face. "Mini." I laughed at the strange faces the pulled and decided I had better explain. "Dominique Amelia Rodriguez."

Mia's eyes welled up at the sound of name as Mini's middle one and brushed her hand over the baby's cheek. Her brows started to knit together and her gaze went to me. "Why not Toretto?"

"Because…" I answered. Not much of an answer I know but I didn't want to tell her that I was still scared it was Johnny Tran's despite the obvious resemblance to Dom that Mini had. And I didn't want her to know that it was too hard for me to give Mini their name.

Mini started to cry but with the help of Mary I managed to soothe her. My thoughts drifted when Mini fell asleep and she was taken to the makeshift cot Mary had brought with her to keep her in. I had to make up a nursery for her and learn how to be a mother, and soon. I'd need more money and most likely a lot more help. I sighed when it hit me what I had to do.

I had to tell the guys.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lex**

**x**


	18. Just Four Months

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – Just Four Months**

She got her nose from him for sure and her mouth from me but her eyes are a cross between both of us. When I look at Mini I think she's got Dom's eyes but Mia and Mary both think she has mine. I still think it's unbelievable that I could create something like this, and be strong enough to take care of her but I think for some reason my parents are looking out for me and making sure I don't screw it up.

After a two hour long discussion, Mia and I finally agreed on what to about Mini and our situation. Even though I was pretty reluctant to go back to L.A after the mess we left behind it was really the only option we could choose so we called the guys and explained everything to them. They were shocked of course but overall they handled it well. I packed my things, what little I had anyway and then folded up Mini's cot that Mary had let me keep as a present. Mia got Mini's clothes and toys together whilst I called Mary to say our goodbyes. I laughed a little when Mini gurgled into the phone then said one last slightly teary goodbye and hung up.

I had become a pro according to Mia and she found it simply amazing how I could juggle so many things at once. One time she came in when I was eating my dinner and I had Mini in my arms and I was in the middle of doing some crossword in the daily newspaper. I told her that there wasn't much else a single mother could do instead of giving up something. In response she took a picture and framed it; that's Mia for you though.

The journey to L.A was a pretty long one but Mia offered to drive the whole way there so I could cater to the needs of my two-week old daughter. We played some really old songs and talked the whole way there about what things could be like now. I had to admit that I was slightly sad that it wasn't just going to be us three anymore, I would miss it but I missed the guys more.

After a half an hour pit-stop to change my daughter and have something to eat we crossed the state borders into California and were heading quickly towards L.A. I looked over at Mia and saw that she was getting tired and smiled, pointing to a nearby exit.

"Pull up over there and I'll take over." I said quietly, Mini was asleep in her baby seat soundly behind us. Once we changed positions I took in a long breath, smiling at the feel of an engine under my control. Though the car wasn't exactly the kind you would see at a race it would get us to where we needed to be and the less flashy the better.

Next to me, Mia fell into an almost instant sleep and I was left alone with my thoughts. They drifted back to the subject that weighed the most heavily on my mind; Dom. He still had 8 months left in his sentence at Lompoc, the only saving grace we had was that Tran still had a year left in his. I felt a shiver down my spine, the hair stand up on the back of my neck and saw the goose bumps rise on my forearms. When I had walked in on what happened so many nights ago…

"_You will never touch another piece of my property! Do you hear me!"_

"_She's not your property Tran, she's a human being and she needs what you're not giving her. A real man." Dom spat up the blood that stuck in his throat, grunting as Tran once again kicked him in the gut, his gun trained at his head._

_Johnny only smirked then tilted his head, seeing me come into the house. "We'll see about that."_

I don't know who called the cops all that I remember is kneeling by Dom's side and clutching his ripped shirt at his side when they came. It didn't matter, it was in the past and I was trying to move on. I hadn't even noticed I had driven into our old street until Mia gasped lightly.

"Home sweet home." She whispered, her fingertips brushing against the window.

I pulled up in front of the house and clutched the steering wheel in my hands, my knuckles whitening. "Something like that." In a matter of seconds Mia had flown out of the car and up to the front door, knocking like a madwoman until finally Vince pulled it open. I laughed, wondering why she bothered in the first place, it was her house. The sweet gurgle I had grown to love brought me out of my daze and I turned towards my daughter, giving her a wink before slipping out of the car and getting her out.

Vince was the first to see me and his grin felt so welcoming I had to catch my breath. As I reached the small group he hugged me as close to him as he could with Mini between us and kissed her head then my cheek. "Welcome back, I was beginning to think you went on some lesbian retreat." He joked. I smacked him upside the head and pointed to Mini, who was looking skeptically at her uncle.

"Not in front of her." I shook my head and hugged Leon and Jesse with a smile. I was home with my boys and even though one was missing, I wouldn't let it damper my mood.

"We took the liberty of setting up some baby things in Dom's room, we figured that he wouldn't mind and all since he's not here and it…could be his daughter." Jesse said wearily, lifting the wrapped up bundle from me and lifting her high in the air, making plane noises.

Butterflies struck my stomach and I reached out quickly but brought my hand back just as fast. "Be careful with her, she's only a couple weeks old." I didn't want to sound like I didn't trust Jesse or any of the guys with her but as a new mom I was nervous when people did things like that.

Leon smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me into the house. It hadn't changed much but I did take note of some toys and a playpen near the corner of the living room. My heart warmed that the guys had been so thoughtful.

"We've had some letters through from Dom recently, decided to wait until you had come back to show you them. He wrote to you two separately too." Vince retrieved four letters and handed two each to Mia and I. I swallowed and took them with a shaky hand, tucking them into my back pocket to read in private later.

Mia immediately opened hers though, swinging her legs up beneath her on the couch, ripping open the envelopes. She scanned them both and then grinned as bright as a one hundred watt light-bulb. "He's getting out early, in four months from now!" she laughed at the next part. "On good behavior." With those words, every shred of calmness I had been holding onto disappeared. If it was only four months I wouldn't have time to prepare myself to see him again.

Oh God...

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Lex

xXx


	19. Going Crazy

**CHAPTER NINETEEN – Going Crazy**

I was feeding Mini her bottle when I heard the phone ring downstairs and Mia answered it a few seconds later. I could hardly make out what she was saying but I caught the words 'pick up' and 'Saturday' but it meant nothing to me. I glanced over at the calendar that was on the wall above the nightstand and groaned; it was only three more weeks until Dom was out of Lompoc.

Nothing had changed around the house except that now it was baby proofed even though Mini could hardly crawl yet. I brushed my hand against her soft cheek as she looked up at me with big innocent eyes. I chuckled when she gurgled; having drank the entire bottle already.

Moving her onto the soft surface of the pillow I sat up and stretched, looking at myself in the mirror. I had to smirk, I wasn't exactly looking my best but I had an almost five month old daughter to thank for the lack of sleep that made me reminiscent of a zombie.

I settled Mini back into her crib in Dom's room before joining the team in the living room, seeing Mia put the phone down. "Who was that?"

"It was just some salesperson, Lett." Mia grinned at me, making it very clear she was lying. I eyed her suspiciously and then the guys, who were smiling equally as disturbing.

"So is no one going to tell me what's going on?"

"No, it's a secret." Vince replied, tugging on his work boots. "I have to go to the garage and get the paperwork in order."

X

_One Week Later_

"Mia these numbers don't figure out, we're five over and I've checked this inventory three times." Letty stood up with the papers in her hand, running her other in her hair. "Unless the guys double-ordered again they've shipped more than we need."

Mia turned around to take the papers, asking the person on the phone to hold as she checked some factory sheets. She held the receiver to her shoulder and shrugged. "Its fine, it means that we don't have to order as much next month, just make sure to cancel the next shipment." She told her friend quickly, swiftly picking her phone conversation back up.

Letty groaned and rubbed her temple when Mini started to cry, waking up from her afternoon nap. She picked her up and walked towards the playpen in the corner of the garage, placing her there gently and yawned.

"Leon! Can you come and help me get this air gun working, it's jammed again."

"Jesse I haven't got three pairs of hands, ask Vince to help you bro." Leon cranked the car he was working on up on the jacks.

Jesse hit the air gun with a wrench, frowning when it started. "Stupid tools." He muttered. "Vince left for lunch two hours ago and still isn't back."

Watching the guys Letty laughed and sank into the comforts of the beat up back seats that sat against the far wall. She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly remembering the last time she had been in the garage with Dom.

"_What are you so scared of babe? It's just me." He had whispered slowly into her ear, reaching back to unclasp her bra. As he drew the straps from her shoulders she gasped at the cold air against her skin._

"_I'm not scared." She replied nervously, her breaths soon turning to moans under his loving touch. Dom lay back and helped steady her once she was straddling him, her nearly naked body shaking. _

_They said nothing more as their bodies joined as one, moving together in perfect unison. It had never been as sensual with Johnny, Letty had thought, it had never felt so right._

_When cries of ecstasy tumbled from her full lips, Dom allowed himself to fall over the edge with her, experiencing something he had never known before._

_Once they were finished and their ragged breaths calmed he brushed her hair from her forehead and pressed a kiss to it, as if putting his claim on her. "I love you Letty."_

_Silence._

"Earth to Letty, anybody in there?" Jesse was frantically waving his hand in front of her face, finally drawing her out of her daydream. "Jeez woman you would think you were in a come." He smirked and nodded to Vince's parked car. "He's back."

Her eyes scanned the garage for Vince but they fell upon someone else instead, their back to her.

"Dom." Her voice was shaky but not loud enough for all of them to hear. The person turned towards her and she furrowed her brows, seeing that in fact it wasn't Dom. "I'm going crazy."


	20. No Words

**CHAPTER TWENTY – No Words**

**Vince's POV**

Two more weeks went by and it was clear that Mia was in her own world as she started going crazy about keeping the house clean and tidy for Dom coming home. I had to remind her that he probably wouldn't notice if the place had rats and cockroaches, so long as he was home

I was getting nervous too though, the guy I had been best friends with since childhood had been in jail and no one I knew said that it never affected them in some way or another. Despite his letters reassuring me that he was pretty much the same guy, he came across a lot older.

Great for me since Mia was always telling me to grow up, thanks Dom.

When I looked at our team to be honest, it felt like we had aged ten years in what was really just over two. Letty was a great mother, surprising all of us with her maternal instincts and how much she had calmed down. It occurred to me that she was only nineteen, still a kid herself and how she managed to raise a baby in this crazy environment…it was something short of a miracle.

Mia was as beautiful as ever and seemed happy, that was what mattered. When she had taken off with Letty to Mexico I was angry because she had spent so much time applying to the community college here and then gave it all up. I spoke with her a lot when they came back, that she could definitely get into Yale or Princeton, one of those places the rest of us couldn't even dream of.

She'd laugh at me, kiss me on the cheek and say "there's no where else I'd rather be." To this day I don't think that's true.

The day I went to get Dom the whole team was up early, pottering around the house like ants with no where to go, the little one had the luxury of being oblivious. Mia insisted on coming with me and I didn't have the nerve to tell her no, it was her brother after all.

On the drive to Lompoc Mia would pester me about going faster and then slower when I got too fast, it was a constant battle with her I tell you. After finding a 'suitable' speed for me to go it was nothing but a wait until our destination.

Lompoc was bigger than I remembered from the day Dom was taken here, the high walls and barriers with the barb wire could intimidate anyone. The main release terminal was what I had my sights on, that and the vague blur of someone being processed towards the gates.

Mia's breath caught beside me and she stopped pacing, suddenly frozen to her spot. Dom had stepped through the gates, looking around for his ride home out of hell, when he saw us his eyes sparked and he ran in our direction like a guy with a fire up his ass. He swung Mia up in a tight hug, refusing to let his baby sister go for what felt like an eternity, but a good one. He smirked at me and pointed to something on my head.

"Getting grey hairs," he grumbled low, dripping with humor. "did I leave you with her for that long?" He started to laugh and I shook my head, jokingly half tackling him to the ground.

"Better than you, baldy." I spat back, throwing him his keys to his beloved Mazda. Mia climbed into the tight space in the back and I hopped into the passenger's seat in front of her. "Good to be free again?" He just gave me a half smile and started the engine.

"You have no idea."

We talked about everything that had happened over the two years, it was Mia's decision to tell him about Letty and the baby regardless of me thinking it should wait until he was faced with it upfront. His reaction to the news was explosive, firing twenty questions at us with one long breath then starting all over again. So for the last hour of our journey we told him everything about his daughter that we could, he sat there driving silently, taking it all in like a sponge.

After the long day and exhausting conversations I was glad when Dom took the turn into our street and came to a halt at the house. It looked down at us invitingly.

"Come on then, let's get inside." I grinned, making the move out of the car. I helped Mia out after me and then bent down to look at Dom, who was not moving. "You can stay in here all day bro."

His head turned to me and his mouth moved but no words came out, I guess the reality of not being a caged animal finally struck, the reality of his once-again impending responsibilities. Mia shrugged and ducked down next to me.

"She looks just like you." She smiled warmly and behind us the front door clicked open, the others taking steps into the sun, watching everything.

At last he made the move out of the car, the suit he'd been wearing crumpled and loose on him. I frowned at the sight, he sure as hell looked old at that moment.

Leon and Jesse bounded down the steps of the porch in their playful manner, catching Dom in big 'man hugs' and their banter made him lose the tired look in his eyes. He shoved them off easily but grabbed them both in headlocks. "You two fools still acting like kids."

I chuckled and took up position next to Letty on the porch and put my hand on her back, slowly pushing her to go and welcome Dom home. She looked at me with a scowl but once Dom released the two goons she rushed off the steps into his arms with little hesitation.

Dom's surprise made me laugh more but when he squeezed her and drew her legs around his waist the laughter turned into a knowing smirk. They both stared at each other long enough to make the rest of us feel like uncomfortable idiots. No one moved or said anything until a scared squeal erupted from inside the house. In a flash Letty was down from Dom's arms and dashing into the house to care to Mini.

I caught Dom's eyes and they told me everything he would never say.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lex**


	21. Miss Toretto

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – Miss Toretto**

**Mia's POV**

You would think that someone who had been away from their family and everything they had ever known would be enthusiastic to be home after two years, Dom on the other hand wasn't, or at least on the surface. His eyes were the only thing that gave away a sense of excitement when they fell upon the tiny bundle in Letty's arms.

I leaned back against the wall, glancing as the guys took seats on the sofas, before drawing my gaze back to my older brother. Of course I missed him, but having him back for some reason wasn't as relieving as I thought it would be. He was able to help me take care of the businesses and house but if he was going to be detached…

Dom's feet walked him over to his daughter for closer inspection of what he had helped create. His large hands brushed her rose-blushed cheeks carefully as though she were made of china and would break. I smirked when hearing the ding of the microwave and touched Letty's shoulder on the way past to tell her I'd get it. After testing the temperature of the bottle against my wrist I took one of Dom's hands and placed it there.

His quizzical look at me was returned with snickers from Vince and raised brows from Letty.

"Do you want me to do it Dom?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips but titled my head in the direction of my best friend, whose face was turning into one of disappointment. Luckily Dom caught her look and shook his head at me, furrowing his brows as he looked at Mini. Slowly he reached out and lifted her head a little, touching the bottle to her lips so she could drink.

"Uh, sorry, I've never done this before." His muttered apology seemed directed at no one in particular but we all shrugged. None of the others had known the first thing about taking caring babies and the only reason I knew what I did was because I had babysat for some a couple years back.

"You're doing fine, just make sure you give her time." This came from Leon.

"Keep supporting her head." Jesse said, moving forward to the edge of his seat.

Sighing when Mini had finished the bottle, Dom frowned and looked at everyone. "You all know more about my daughter than I do." I know that his tone hadn't intended on being snappy so I tried to let it go, though the edge in his voice worried me.

I started taking Mini out of Letty's arm so she could have a break and handed the baby to Vince, who automatically put her to his shoulder to pat her back gently, earning a big smile and belch that could almost put him to shame.

"Well, I guess she takes that from her father." He joked, winking playfully in Dom's direction.

If I didn't know better I would have sworn my brother started to blush. "She has to have something from me." He shrugged with the first smile I'd seen since he walked out of the gates. I felt the awkward pause in the room and rubbed my hands together, grinning.

"Why don't you shower and I'll whip us all up some late lunch?" My suggestion brought everyone's minds back from what they were thinking. Dom grinned back and leaned over, kissing my head lightly before heading for the stairs, taking them two at a time. I laughed with the others but heard Letty's laughter cut short.

"Mini's stuff…" she bit her lip and her expression seemed scared. "He's going to go crazy."

"No he won't Lett, he'll just have to suck it up if he doesn't like it." I stated, nodding with conviction. Vince raised Mini back up to me and I kissed her cheek loudly. "My niece will get what she wants, she wants her daddy's room."

Jesse rolled his eyes and flopped back in his chair, letting out a dramatic puff. "Just what we need, another girl who hogs the house." He chuckled and it spun off laughs from the other guys. Letty and I pretended to throw nasty glares in his direction.

Walking into the kitchen I called back over my shoulder, "We need another to balance the sexes!"

-x-

After we had finished eating outside Letty helped me clear the table and wash the dishes before we joined the guys again. They were sitting back in their chairs silently and I looked to Letty, wondering what we had missed. "Is everything okay?" I asked with a light voice.

Dom was scratching his chin, a sure sign that he was in deep thought. Clearing his throat he lifted his eyes up to mine. "We need to sort out the rooms." I could feel Letty tense beside me.

"Oh? I guess if Lett and I share my room then-" I started to say but Dom cut me off.

"No, I was thinking that maybe Mini could go into Jesse's room?" His decision made everyone raise their brows and stare at him.

Jesse squirmed forward in his chair, uncomfortable with the idea, who could blame him. "Dom, my room is tiny and I couldn't take care of her." I had no idea what was going on in my brother's head.

"Are you crazy? Why can't she stay in your room with you?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. I as getting annoyed at him for being this way, he was so different than before I had hoped that he would love being in the same room, he could catch up, get to know her better.

Moving to rest his elbows on the table he slowly smiled towards Letty, who had been silent the whole time. "I was actually hoping that Letty could share my room with me and then Jesse can take her room."

It took a minute for us all to understand what he was implying, it meant that he was serious about Letty and that he wanted to be with her. It was only a partial surprise to me because I had seen the way he kept glancing at her, smiling when she laughed or just when he looked at her. Vince and Leon muttered to themselves and I caught something about moaning I don't think I was meant to hear. Jesse, who was bouncing Mini on his knee, looked between the two parents curiously.

The long pause from Letty was obviously making my brother fidget, his leg was shaking up and down under the table. "Well what do you say?" He actually looked nervous.

Letty's mouth opened and closed like a lost fish before she finally shook herself out of her shock and sighed heavily, it was a pretty serious decision and she seemed to be weighing up the options carefully. "I…Yeah, okay, I'll share with you."

"Woo! That means I'm getting a bigger room." Jesse called out excitedly, lifting Mini up in the air. "You don't have to share with smelly daddy anymore either."

"Hey! She would have loved sharing with me." Dom pointed at Jesse in mock warning before reaching for Letty's hand and kissing the back of it. I admit I was a little weary of the new living situation because unless rules were set between my brother and Letty I knew that lines would be crossed.

My parents had a baby before they were married, and of course back in those days it was unheard of and shameful. They had to give the baby up for adoption so that people would even look at them again. It was tough for them, two years later when they married they conceived Dom. Knowing my parents had struggled even with the wealth of their families a knot formed in my stomach. They still had growing up to do…

We all talked a little longer before Leon and Jesse got up to start moving his things into Letty's room whilst I helped her take her things into Dom's. Vince and Dom took Mini to his room and lay her securely on the bed before shifting her things.

I was surprised at how much stuff my best friend had and I smirked when seeing a few boxes filled with journals that lay under her bed. It was tempting to sneak a little peak into her thoughts but I knew that if anyone ever read my diary I would be mad as hell so instead I shoved the boxes under Dom's bed.

On my way back into her room I was a bit startled when seeing Dom and Letty in the doorway of her entrance to our bathroom. They looked over at me and smile then Dom kissed the corner of her mouth and went back to help Vince. I raised a pleased brow at my friend.

"That looked cosy." I watched her bring out her toiletries. "You know, I'm gonna miss you accidentally walking in on me in the shower." I joked, remembering just how many times she had sleepily stumbled in.

"You're still my second favourite Toretto." She winked at me playfully but I returned it with furrowed brows.

"That means Dom's your first?"

"No, I'm changing Mini's last name, she's going to be a Toretto." Her words took a while to sink but I realized that must have been what they had been talking about.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "That's great. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be one too."

PLEASE REVIEW

Lex,  
x


	22. Screw Up

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – Screw Up**

**Dom's POV**

I groaned when I felt the cool air hit my skin from the open window, pulling the covers tighter around me. A smile grew on my lips when I heard Letty squirm beside me and tug the covers back to her side, mumbling something incoherently.

I reached over and drew her into my arms, finding warmth in her sleeping form. A wriggle from Letty caused an unwanted reaction and I shook my head at the arousal I was beginning to feel, pleading with myself to push it aside but my lower half wasn't listening.

Looking down at the woman sleeping peacefully on my chest I knew I couldn't possibly wake her up so instead I carefully shifted out from under her and stood up, stretching out.

I couldn't believe everything that had changed when I was in Lompoc, how much I had to get used to but I knew somehow I would cope. The smile on my face turned to a smirk when I took in all of Letty's things that were now placed meticulously around my room.

Being in Lompoc had changed me, I knew that I couldn't take things for granted anymore; I had to appreciate what I had and take care of it. It made me seeing things differently and I knew that the two years there had made me grow up.

It felt good to have it there, it felt...

**Right.**

Noise from Mini's room caused me to turn and head out, taking another look over my shoulder at the perfect figure lying in my bed.

I snorted at my decision not to go back and ravish her.

Mini was awake and gurgling happily in her cot and the smile that greeted me when I bent over to pick her up filled the scared and nervous part of me with confidence.

Balancing her carefully in one arm I picked up one of her stuffed toys and handed it to her, making my way downstairs. I unlocked the front door quietly, aware that no one else would be awake yet as it was probably only just after eight and took a seat on the porch swing, my daughter cradled securely in my large arms. It was so strange having a life entrusted to me. My hand brushed over her cheek once again, steeling myself when she nuzzled into my touch sleepily.

The sound of the door opening behind me brought my attention away from my daughter and I couldn't help but chuckle at my sister, who was still half asleep and dressed in her old pyjamas.

Oh how I love my baby sister…Always still a cute young kid in my eyes.

She moved towards us and sat down, causing the swing to rock a bit. Mia smiled and put her head on my shoulder, watching her niece sleeping.

"She's so tiny." Her voice was a whisper.

"Yeah, she is…" I replied quietly, laying my head on hers.

That became the morning routine until Mini was almost a year old; I would wake up early and watch Letty sleep peacefully on her side of the bed before kicking back the covers and going to meet my daughter in her room, lying awake expectantly.

_Daughter…_

There's a word that took a lot of getting used to…

Always happy to see me, I would take her downstairs, wrapped warmly in her blanket and sit out on the porch watching the world pass by as I stole the waking minutes with my daughter. I marvelled at all the new things she would do and I felt foolishly special to be the first to witness them most of the time.

Her eyes stared up at me in wonder, as though she was trying to figure out what things meant in her little world. I tried to picture her as she got older.

"_Daddy, why is the sky blue?"_

And then when she got even older…

"_Daddy, can I drive your car?"_

and…

"_Mommy, won't you tell daddy I can date?"_

I knew then when I set my eyes upon the little bundle, with her sparkling eyes and winning smile that her daddy would never say no to her. She was going to get spoiled.

Vince and the guys showed me how they had kept things going at the garage and it was as though I had never left there. People were flooding in and we were always busy, business picked up well and the financial side of things was running smoothly.

For now.

Things were good, they weren't perfect but I would settle for good. My team, my family, were all under one roof and despite the chaos it caused it was exactly what I wanted, I couldn't ask for more.

Except maybe one thing...

Letty and I had been side-stepping any real intimacy, we would make out all the time and it always left me wanting more but for some reason we just never went any further than getting our shirts and pants off. It always ended in a cold shower for me whilst she lay laughing on the bed.

For months I was driven crazy until one day I just couldn't take it anymore. She had been sitting on the bed sliding lotion up her long…tanned…legs…I nearly choked. Ever since the first time I'd witnessed her do it I hadn't been able to look away.

Yes indeed.

Letty's legs were my favourite place to run my hands up; over the bone of her ankle to her slender shins, crossing over her knees and up to her inner thighs that barred entrance to anything further.

When she had looked up and gave me a smile that was so innocent butter wouldn't have melted in her mouth at that moment I smirked. Her eyes watched me curiously as I walked to the comforts of the mattress, my gaze never straying from hers.

I was only in boxers because we had been ready to go to bed and I didn't bother to try and hide my growing stiffness from her.

No, I **wanted** her to see.

See what kind of agony I had been dealing with sleeping beside her and not touching her.

Something I hadn't seen in a while made me chuckle. Letty blushed. It reminded me of that rosy glow she had after we'd…That was it. I was on her in a flash tearing off my oversized shirt that she wore, breath catching when it revealed nothing but bare flesh.

I couldn't tell you much more after that except by the time we were finished, very many hours later, I had deep scratches up my back, bruises on my legs and I could have sworn she had bitten through skin.

Her hair looked as though it had been brushed backwards, her hips and thighs were turning blue and I had successfully made my markings all over her chest, shoulders and neck.

We couldn't have been happier.

So…

Why did I go and screw it all up?

**  
PLEASE REVIEW**

Lex.  
x


	23. A Blast from the Past

**CHAPTER TWENT THREE – A Blast from the Past**

_Vince stumbled into his house laughing with Dom, discussing with him exactly how his manly ways were coming to him._

_At just fourteen both boys had lost their virginity and were comparing stories._

_Dom's consisted of a ten minute 'wild' fling with some girl in High School that had told him she would rock his world at a party._

_Vince's was a twelve minute stint that took place in some bushes with a girl he'd been 'dating'._

_Both were doubled over, clutching their sides and trying to draw a breath because they were laughing so hard. _

_A crash drew their attention to the living room and they went to investigate._

_In the middle of the floor lay Vince's mom and step-dad, both seemingly passed out. Vince pushed Dom back out, shaking his head as he closed the door and the boys headed up to Vince's room._

_Dom glanced back, spotting the bottles that were scattered around the pair but forced himself to go upstairs._

_His friend sat on his bed, head in his hand. All joking matters aside, this was serious and Dom didn't know what to do._

"_This is the third time this week." Vince said quietly and Dom noted that he sounded tired…_

…_Defeated._

_Leaning against the desk Dom just shrugged, really at a loss of how he could make things better. "You should just stay at mine; you're there most of the time anyway. Your moms wouldn't even notice."_

_That was the problem, she wouldn't. She wouldn't even care to look for her son, let alone worry about the fact he was missing._

"_You know my pops would have you," Dom continued, "and it'd be cool to have another guy around the house to gang up on Mia with."_

_That drew a chuckle from the other teenager. Even at only ten years old Mia was a dire pain in the ass. A cute one, but a pain in the ass nonetheless. "Maybe…"_

"_No maybes bro, pack your shit and come on. You shouldn't have to see this."_

_Vince looked, locking himself in a stare down with his longest friend, seeing that he was being completely serious. Dom won and an hour later Vince moved his stuff into the Toretto house, taking the room in the basement._

_Mr. Toretto had said he had gained another son in the matter of minutes. Vince had thought he was joking, but he wasn't._

_Mia continued to pester the boys even more now that they were all under the same roof but they thanked the Gods, car or not, when little Leticia Rodriguez moved in down the street._

_It was a sunny day and the boys were working on the charger with Mr. Toretto in the driveway as Mia sat on the grass polishing some tools, trying to make herself useful._

_They all heard the giggle that sounded from down the street and they looked over to see two kids running around moving boxes and removal men in the front yard. The house had been sold a few weeks ago and this was the new family._

"_That girl looks about your age sweetheart." Tony nodded over and Mia squinted._

"_Yeah, she does." She replied with a smile. It was about time she had someone her age to play with._

"_Letty look!" Eight year old Santiago pointed over the street, watching the guys under the car and the girl sitting near them. _

_Letty slid to a stop beside him, reaching up to pull one of her messy pigtails tighter. She turned her eyes in the direction of his finger and shrugged._

"_So what?" She slapped him on the arm. "You're it!"_

_Santiago waved her off, his feet walking him off his yard to cross the road._

_Their mother shook her head, sighing. "San, you're not allowed to cross the street yourself! Leticia, go with him!" _

_The ten year old girl frowned at the order but dutifully headed over to her brother, taking his hand as the walked over the road. He dragged his sister the rest of the way up to the Toretto house._

"_Hi!" Santiago shouted from the edge of the drive enthusiastically, waving at the group and earning himself and elbow in the side from Letty._

_Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the kids. They were both dressed in white t-shirts with dungarees over them, the young girl's hair was tied in pigtails that hung limply on her head and the young boy's curls bounced on his head._

"_Well, hello there, what are your names?"_

"_I'm Santiago, I'm eight and this is my sister-"_

"_Letty." She cut him off, throwing him a look._

_Little brothers were so annoying._

"_Hi Santiago, hi Letty." He smiled and turned. "This is my daughter Mia, my son Dom and Dom's best friend Vince." _

_Quick 'hellos' were made and Mia stood up, approaching the two siblings. "You know, we'll be in the same elementary school probably." She smiled again, giving Letty a slightly eerie feeling._

_This girl was weird._

"_We will!" Santiago's eyes lit up and he grinned back. "Cool."_

"_Great, more brats around the neighbourhood." Dom scoffed and Vince laughed._

"_Ignore them, they're jerks." Mia glared back at them._

_Tony chuckled watching the interaction. He could tell that this girl Letty was nothing like his Barbie doll loving, pink teddy bear having daughter. She looked like she would fit in better in a garage getting covered in oil._

"_We better getting going, we have to unpack." Letty hooked her hand around a strap of her brother's dungarees and practically yanked him away. She tossed back a wave in their direction. "Bye!"_

"_Bye! It was nice meeting you both. We should hang out some time!" Mia called over hopefully, looking over at her dad with a sad frown. "I don't think she liked me."_

"_Of course she doesn't Mia, you're stupid." Dom rolled his eyes, his tone a drone because he thought he was stating the obvious._

"_Nonsense, she just needs to get to know you." Tony threw his rag at his son._

_Vince chuckled at Dom and started packing away tools when Tony announced they were going to go out for dinner._

_x_

_Mia had been elated when she saw her new neighbour walk through the door of her classroom, glancing at the empty desk next to her with hope that she would be put next to her._

_She secretly cheered when Letty plopped down next to her and gave her a timid smile._

"_Letty, you just share with Mia now and we'll get you books later." Their teacher smiled warmly._

_The girls found that they got along well despite they were complete opposites._

_As different as black and white…_

_Oil and water…_

_But they found that it was because of this that they got along so well, they had so many things to talk about and do._

_Soon enough the girls, along with Santiago who was constantly tagging along with them, were becoming trouble. Mia would think up elaborate schemes and Letty would execute them. They were the perfect team._

**Present**

It had been so long since the team had been to the races and on Mini's first birthday Dom decided it was time to show the people in the race world his new love, his baby girl.

They had driven up to the old warehouses around midnight. Letty, Dom and their daughter in his car and the guys in theirs, Mia was with Vince.

When the crowd had seen that Team Toretto was back on the action they cheered and whistled, parting to make room for them.

Watching on with a glare as girls flocked to Dom when he got out of the car, Letty tried to take her mind off of it by introducing Mini to Edwin and Hector, who automatically starting fighting over who the little baby liked better.

Letty rolled her eyes in amusement, setting her daughter on the ground carefully, sighing when she toddled hesitantly towards where her father was busy running his hand down some skank's back.

Dom turned feeling a tiny pull on his baggy jeans and grinned down at Mini, crouching down to her height and forgetting about the skanks pushing themselves up on him. He picked her up and frowned, seeing Letty come his way.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at him, arms folded across her chest.

"Nothing, what's your problem?"

She just shook her head and lifted Mini from him, handing her to Jesse.

The music made Mini giggle as she bounced happily whilst she got passed around to everyone, finally reaching the familiar arms of her Uncle Vince.

She pushed his face with her tiny hands, squealing at the way it made him look.

From beside him Mia laughed, raising her brows at the way his niece turned him into a big old teddy bear. She enjoyed watching this sweet side of him.

He only showed it with Mini…

And with her…

She was brought out of thoughts when Hector announced the buy in and who was racing. Mia turned back and slid inside Vince's car again, waiting as he returned the baby to her mother.

She watched him closely and could have sworn that behind his eyes there was something deeper there that no one got to see.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Lex  
x


	24. Heat

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – Heat**

It was just after the lunch rush, the air conditioning was blowing around the store wildly, cooling off the woman behind the counter. Letty twirled her hair in her fingers, her eyes scanning over the glossy page in front of her.

Tossing her dark locks over her shoulder she sighed and stood up straight, seeing some teenagers heading her way. She mustered her best 'customer' smile as they sat down at the stools.

"What can I get for you boys?" She raised a brow as they stared at her.

"Ham sandwiches and cokes." One of them finally answered, the other three nodding in agreement.

She turned around and grabbed four cans from the refrigerator, placing them on the counter before starting on the sandwiches. She sighed again, cursing Mia inwardly for having to go to class and Dom for making her man the store.

The boys chatted away to themselves before they got slightly hushed and Letty couldn't really make out what they were saying. She finished off their food and put the plates down, snatching up the cloth to clean the crumbs away.

"You're Toretto's girl aren't you?" The one who spoke to her before questioned before taking a big bite from his sandwich.

She nodded, curious why he asked as the other guys gave her strange looks. They looked confused. "Yeah why?"

"No reason." Another with scruffy hair cut in, glaring over at his friend, who looked a little guilty for asking and went silent. The other two boys shared looks and shrugged.

Letty furrowed her brows, wondering what these kids could know that she didn't. "Have you heard different or something?" It wouldn't surprise her if they had, Dom's reputation as a ladies man preceded him but she took comfort in that he was hers.

"My brother said Toretto slept with some blonde girl." Scruffy answered quietly, taking a long drink of coke. Before she could reply, he continued. "I overheard him talking to Edwin last night. He did it at some party."

Her eyes narrowed, her fists clenching at her sides as she tried to control her anger. "Your brother?"

"Hector." He nodded back before standing with the others, having polished off their food. One of the others threw some cash down and they left, leaving a fuming Letty in the store.

Part of her told her to give Dom the benefit of the doubt, maybe it was just a rumor but she could be pretty certain if Hector was telling Edwin that it wouldn't be. She looked out into the forecourt of the store and then at the clock behind her, it was around closing time.

Letty grabbed her keys and closed the store quickly, walking out to her car and slipping in, tearing down the street to the garage. She pulled up and parked behind Dom's Mazda, very tempted at that moment to crash into it. She took in a deep breath and got out, walking in with purpose. Her eyes took in Leon and Jesse on the computer, Vince under a car and she could hear Dom on the phone in the office. Her eyes lit up when she heard a little voice in the corner.

Mini was standing in the play pen, her arms outstretched as she giggled and called for her mother. Letty moved over and swung her up into her arms tightly, nodding to the guys when they noticed her. She tickled Mini for a few moments then kissed her head and placed her back gently.

"I'll be back in a minute baby, mommy needs to talk to daddy." She said as calmly as possible and chuckled when Mini pouted but nodded and her dark curls bounced. Letty winked and forced herself not to stalk into the office.

When hearing someone step in, Dom looked up and grinned when seeing who it was. "You're early." He pulled her onto his lap but his lips curled down in a frown at how tense she was. "Everything okay?" He hooked a strand of hair behind her ear, studying her face carefully.

"No, it's not Dom." She said carefully. "I heard something today, about a blonde girl that you got…_friendly _with." Her eyes locked with his and she knew then that it was true. Letty pushed off him and shook her head. "How could you?" Her words were shaky and quiet, her eyes watering.

She turned on her heels fled out of the room before Dom could say anything. She picked Mini up and rushed out to her car, strapping her daughter in and then slid into the driver's seat. Dom caught up with her and grabbed the door before she closed it and looked at her with a sorry expression.

"Let me explain!" He pleaded. Leon and Vince were walking out of the garage to get a closer look at the commotion.

Letty scoffed and shook her head at him, pushing him away from the door. "There's nothing to say Dom." She quickly reversed and Dom stared after her as the car started down the street.

He groaned and threw his hands up in the air, growling at his own stupidity, starting back inside the garage.

Vince piped up behind him. "Dom…" His eyes were trained on the intersection and as if in slow motion Dom turned to see what his best friend was looking at. Metal crushed together, tires squealed and car horns squealed, alarms blaring.

"LETTY!"

All three men burst into a sprint up the road but were thrown back as the cars in the crash burst into flames.

Letty lifted her head from the steering wheel with a groan, the cut above her eye stinging as the heat from the flames licked up the side of her car. "Mini…" She whispered but her eyes glazed over slowly, slumping back in her chair unconscious.

** PLEASE REVIEW**

** Lexxx  
**


	25. Fragile

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE – Fragile**

Coming to a halt in a parking space outside the hospital, Mia switched the car engine off and glanced at the other cars that belonged to the team. She took a deep breath before climbing out and partially jogging into the large building, her heart slamming into her chest with fear. When Vince had called her she hadn't waited a beat to leave and come straight to the hospital.

She looked around with wide eyes, trying to scan through the busy corridors and waiting rooms. Mia sighed and stepped up to the nurse's station, getting the information she needed and followed the yellow line towards the ER waiting area. As she approached, she spotted the guys.

Leon was chewing on a toothpick and patting Jesse's back as the younger boy shook, his ADD kicking in it seemed. Next to them Vince was sitting back in his chair, his arms folded across his broad chest and his knee bouncing up and down anxiously. Dom sat a little further down, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

She swallowed and went to sit next to her brother. Right now, she didn't know exactly what had happened except that Mini and Letty had been in a car crash and were badly injured.

"Any news?" Mia asked lightly but Dom only shrugged and refused to look at her. She turned her eyes to Vince who shook his head.

"Nothing yet." He answered gruffly, scratching the stubble on his cheek.

She nodded a little and glanced up at the clock. "Have they been in there long?"

"Coming up for an hour." Vince replied again before looking at Jesse and furrowing his brows. "Maybe you should head home man…" His suggestion got a snort.

Jesse smiled bravely, sitting up more in the uncomfortable seat. "I'll be fine."

The waiting continued and they hardly moved until Mia forced them to come get some food at the cafeteria because sitting there just waiting would drive them crazy. Vince and Leon as usual wolfed down their food and Jesse did the best he could but proclaimed it tasted like plastic. Dom didn't touch his and Mia was worried by the way he was acting.

When they returned to the waiting room they froze seeing a doctor watching them coming. Vince looked at Dom and Mia and when neither moved he stepped forward and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Harris, I've been treating your daughter." He addressed Dom who still stood back with the team.

Dom furrowed his brows and realised that this was the man who treated his father and inwardly groaned. This man had never given him good news before. He couldn't find his voice, though he felt his head nodding in return.

"She's going to be just fine." The doctor smiled and everyone let out a collective breath, sharing smiles. "She has a few serious burns on her arms and she inhaled a lot of smoke but luckily the seat in front shielded any hard impact so the damage was minimal. You can see her in a few minutes."

Even though the relief that his little girl was fine brought a smile from the nervous father, Dom looked down at his hands and then towards one of the other ER rooms. "What about Letty?"

Dr. Harris turned as the door opened and another doctor came out looking grim. He shook his head as he came to stand in front of Dom.

"We did everything we could to help her…She hit her head and had internal bleeding. She's fallen into a coma and we're not sure she'll wake up."

The words cut through Dom like a knife and his eyes went dark. He lunged at the second doctor, shoving him back against the wall and gripping his throat. "Well you go back in there and fix it!" He yelled harshly.

Vince and Leon immediately came to haul their distraught friend off the poor man, groaning at Dom's struggling. They shook their heads at the security men heading their way.

Mia put a soothing hand on her brother's arm and he calmed, a little. "Thank you doctor." She whispered and she wasn't sure what she was thanking him for. Her best friend was likely to still die.

"We should go see Mini." Jesse announced, fumbling with his hat in his hands.

Dom growled, yanking out of the others' hold. "I don't want to see her."

The others stared as he stormed out of the hospital, hearing the roar of his car leave the parking lot.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"I see mommy!" Mini screamed up at Dom, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes bore into his. Her mouth was pulled down into a frown, bearing a scary resemblance to her mother in the stance.

Sighing, "I told you, you can't tonight." He was doing his best not to lose his patience with her but ever since her mother went into a coma he had a short temper with her. He had a short temper with everyone, but little Mini usually got the worst of it.

Mia watched on, unable to stop the smirk of amusement as the tiny girl stood her ground. Mini had grown a lot in the six months after the accident, she was still small but thankfully a lot of her scarring was hardly visible anymore. The poor baby missed her mother though.

Letty was still in a coma and despite the doctors telling him that people had gone longer in comas and woken up eventually, Dominic wasn't convinced she would and pretty much thought her to be dead. It was only when Mini was screaming to see her that he acknowledged the fact she was still in existence.

"Dons care, I see." Little arms folded and a chin raised in defiance, curls bouncing on the girl's head at the action.

"Listen you little brat, you can't see her tonight. Or ever for that matter! She won't wake up, she's dead and gone!" Dom snapped back and through his anger he scoffed when seeing her bottom lip tremble and Mini start to cry. "Grow up!" He spat.

Mia frowned and pushed past her brother, scooping the now sobbing child into her arms. "What is your problem, she's just a baby!" She didn't wait until he responded, taking Mini out of the room and upstairs.

She sat down in the rocking chair in Mini's room, with her on her knee like Letty used to do and rubbed her back in small circles. Mia kissed her head as the girl hiccupped through her tears.

"Mommy gone?" Wet pools stared at her and Mia felt her own eyes water.

"No, mommy isn't gone. She's still at the hospital like she was yesterday and the day before." She felt sorry for her niece because she was only one and a half so she couldn't understand why her mommy was 'asleep' all the time and why she wasn't at home.

Mini burrowed her head into her aunt's side, sniffling. "Me see?" She asked meekly as though she was trying not to get Mia mad like her daddy was.

Mia nodded. "Yeah precious, I'll take you."

--

Vince walked into the house and raised a brow seeing Dom at the kitchen table with a beer in hand, empty bottles in front of him. He rolled his eyes, this had become a frequent event.

"Mia not here?" He figured it was a neutral question. "I didn't see her car."

"She took the brat _out_." Was the response he was given.

Vince glared at the other man and waved a hand at the mess. "Look at you, you're pathetic you know that?"

Dom looked up at him with hate, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a long drink of the amber liquid. He had found that it numbed the pain and any thoughts of Letty. He blamed himself for the accident, of course he did. If he had just kept it in his pants and been faithful to her like she'd deserved she would be with them now.

"Alright, let me talk then." Vince lowered himself into a chair opposite him and leaned forward slightly. "Letty isn't dead and your daughter needs you. Quit thinking about the what ifs and be a man, take responsibility."

Another glare was shot his way. "Don't you think that's what I'm doing! The only girl I loved is a vegetable because of me."

"No, I meant get your act together and stop being an asshole." Vince stood, giving up, he didn't have the energy anymore.

Dom watched him leave and heard the front door open, voices lingering slightly as footsteps climbed the stairs. He brought the bottle to his mouth again but paused and ran a hand over his head. He rose and collected the empties and the one he'd been drinking, throwing them in the trash.

He locked the back door and walked through the living room to the front door, locking that too. His body felt heavy as he dragged it upstairs, he'd hardly slept since **the** day.

Hearing Mia quietly speaking in Mini's room, he took a step inside, clearing his throat. Mia's head turned back to him but she dismissed his presence and continued to read as Mini completely ignored her father. It broke Dom's heart.

_Have I really been this bad? _He thought and plucked up the courage to walk in further. "Mia, can you leave us alone for a minute?" His sister pretended not to hear him. "Mia." He said more firmly.

The book was closed and she pressed a loving kiss to Mini's cheek. Mia got up from her place in the chair next to the cot. She glared at him and silently left the room, leaving the child alone with her father against her will.

Dom took the seat and shifted the cot bars down further to lift his baby girl out. He ran a large hand over her curls and brought her close. His throat tightened as her tiny arms tried to wrap around him, not even making it to his sides. A tear slipped down his cheek and splashed onto her little shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He managed.

Mini pulled back slightly, her hands coming up to his cheeks. She had seen her mother do this a lot. She smiled. "S'okay daddy."

He breathed, he was forgiven. He only hoped Letty would forgive him that easily if she ever woke up.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Lex,

;-)


	26. Trying Our Best

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX – Trying Our Best**

They sat at the end of her bed in silence as Mini flipped through a picture book and Dom stared blankly at the woman lying unconscious in front of him. She looked so helpless and she pretty much was. The doctor still proclaimed that she had a very minute chance of ever waking up.

Dom didn't have the heart to tell them to turn off the machines though, he wouldn't dare. He only needed to look down at his daughter to have a reason not to. She needed her mother and even though Mia had been helping out with her, he would accept no permanent substitute.

Tearing his eyes away from the petite form of the woman he'd betrayed, Dom looked up at the clock, sighing when he saw that visiting hours were just about over. They'd been here for the whole two hours they were allowed to see her in the afternoon. He bounced his knee to get Mini's attention and smiled down at her.

"It's time to get going kiddo." He kissed her head and helped her close the book, lifting her off his lap and into his arms as he stood. "Say goodbye to mommy." He held the little girl away, bending so she could reach her mother.

Mini kissed her mother's cheek loudly before snuggling back up to Dom. Dom reached out his free hand and brushed back a strand of dark hair from his sleeping beauty before turning and walking out of the room he'd become so used to being in.

By the time he'd driven back to the house, the smell of the barbecue filled the air and it drew a hungry growl from his stomach. He quickly unbuckled Mini and walked with her around the side of the house, chuckling at the dog pile of his friends on the grass.

"Guys! Will you cut it out!" Mia was screeching with a laugh, tongs in hand and snapping them at them. She rolled her eyes and shared a look with her brother. "You take over, I'll make the salads now that my little helper is here."

Mia swooped her niece out of his arms and headed inside, passing Dom the tongs as she went. He took up position at the grill and raised a thick brow as the other disentangled themselves from each other.

"That's what you get for calling me a pig." Vince brushed himself off and laughed, helping Jesse up before shoving Leon back down with a satisfied smirk.

Jesse shook his head with a wry smile and walked over to Dom, eyeing the juicy pieces of meat. "How was she?" he asked out of the blue, his hands burrowing in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Dom didn't look at him, only proceeded to turn over the sizzling chicken and start slathering on the sauce, something he always did with _her_ but since she wasn't here…"No change really." He sighed, glancing up at the sun lowering in the horizon, casting an orange glow upon them all.

"She'll get better, just you wait and see."

--

More months passed and the team noticed big changes in Dom. Unlike just after the accident he became more attentive to everyone and kept tight leashes on them most of the time. They guessed it was because he was afraid of losing them too because Letty wasn't better or worse, just the same as before and the reality of an impending death loomed over them all like a dark cloud.

Mini was slowly starting to forget her as things got tight again money wise because it was a rare occasion that anyone could take her to the hospital for a visit. They did their best, telling her stories of her mother instead and showing her pictures but there were days when they didn't have the emotional, physical or mental strength to keep up their hopes and spirits.

Life became routine; work, eat, race and sleep. It was wearing them all down and it showed. It wasn't the second birthday of the youngest Toretto came around that they were all in high spirits again.

Mia had gone about organising a party and it became an extravagant affair. She figured that the more elaborate the event, the less likely any of them were to think about the person missing from it.

Decorations were placed scrupulously around the house and back yard, endless amounts of food were prepared and cook and the growing stack of presents for the small girl was getting big to say the least. Yeah, Dom was happy with it, his sister had done well but there was something she just couldn't do for her niece.

As the morning turned into afternoon, people started arriving and showering the birthday girl with love, placing their kids down with her if they had any before joining the adults for some drinks. It was a hit and things were running smoothly, Mini was having the time of her life with all the attention.

Leon was walking back in from the garage with another crate of beer as the phone rang. He dumped the weight on the kitchen table and answered the call. His brows furrowed for a moment before a smile blossomed over his face and he hung up the phone and rushed back outside, getting in his car and leaving the party.

A while later and he still wasn't back and Mia was getting worried. She'd tried calling his cell but he'd left it in the house so she couldn't get a hold of him. She asked everyone if they'd seen him but no one had. Finally, an hour or so after his disappearance she saw him walk in the front door.

"Thank God! Where have you been?" She barely had time to get the question out as the answer appeared next to him. "Oh my God…" She whispered, her hand coming up to her mouth in shock.

"No welcome home?"

Mia stammered and blinked but seconds later she was pulling her best friend into a tight embrace. "How is this possible!" Her squeals of excitement drew the attention of the other party guests and they all went silent when they saw what Mia was so hyped up over.

"I'll explain later." Letty said weakly from having the air squeezed out of her. "Right now I just want to see my little girl." Her eyes scanned the room and found the person she was looking for. She moved as fast as her legs could go and lifted Mini up into her arms.

Everyone stared on in shock, no one more surprised than Dom, who had dropped and shattered his beer on the kitchen floor, not even noticing that it had soaked his legs.

"Mommy?" Came a small whisper from Mini, who was looking at Letty curiously. Her dark eyes went wide. "Mommy!" She flung her arms around her neck and cried. "I missed you."

Letty ran her hands up and down the little girl's back, her voice breaking with emotion, holding her daughter to her. "Missed you too."

Vince and Jesse came forward out of the crowd and grinned, wrapping them both in a hug with Mia and Leon. They all laughed at the interesting turn of events, unable to really get over their shock.

"Dis is da best pwesent ever!" Mini giggled, wriggling down to the ground. She ran for the frozen statue like Dom and grabbed onto his jeans, tugging at them.

"Look daddy! Mommy's home!"

He looked, but what he saw when he met what used to be loving ebony eyes with his own was hate.

** Please Review!**

Lexxx


End file.
